could be another romeo and juliet story
by Lynn Zoe x
Summary: Bella was born into a family of vampire slayers, but bella fell in love with the one and only edward cullen 107 year old vampire who in tern loved her back. How will this go down with there familys Will they live happyly ever after or die together
1. Arozona to Forks

this has been changed a little, with help from sammy there is less spelling and grama mistakes.

chapter 1-Arizona to Forks

**Written by: Lynn Jones Cullen**

**Edited by: Sammy May Cullen**

**BPOV**

Another day , Another vampire to kill.

My name is Isabella Swan. And yes I am one of _those_ Swan Vampire Slayer but I wish I wasn't , I don't want to live my life traveling around finding and killing vampire clans, just to serve my family's destened duties, but as a bonus to this destend dutie I did get strength, speed and I have the ability to make everyone bend to my will, well not everyone, only those that are not Vampire Slayers. I also have a gift that none of my relatives have. I have the ability to hide my scent, as some Vampires can't sense me coming. My father says I have a shield. Over the years I have managed to hide my family too, now it's just instinct to hide our Slayer scent.

"Why are we moveing again?" I called from my now empty bedroom down to my mother who was loading the removal van my father bought "Can't we stay in one place till I finish my junior year, please mom, Please!"

My mother is Renee, she is a wonderful mother, she is my best friend well my only friend. I don't make friends easy because we move alot, but this are my junior and senior years and I want to stay in one place but my mother decided that we should move to the wetest place in the continental US. Fork, Washinton.

"Isabella, stop whining and help me load this van. And we are staying in one place for your junior and senior years, Forks. I know you'll like it. It's out of the way of everything, even those Vampires." She shouted from the bottom of my balcony, I was sure she'd be smirking right now.

She was right, we are going to stay in one place for 2 whole years but I didn't want to move I'd prefer to stay here, in Arizona.

It was a long flight to Seattle. We were meeting my father Charlie there, as he left one week before we did to sort out our house. Charlie and I are like the same person but I was his daughter, Charlie had applied to be the Cheif of Police here, so this would become our perminant home. And his application was accepted so now I'm not just the daughter of a Vampire Slayer, I'm the daughter of a Vampire Salyer that is the Cheif of Police, tha'st just great. But let's not dwell on that now.

" Hello dad, what have you been doing while being here?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Well Bells, I have our house looking nice, but I'm sure your mother will change it." He laughed at his own comment that my mother will change every thing, but it was true."But your room is looking just like your old room, so I know you'll like it, am I right?" He looked at me with a happy smile because he did know me and that I love my old room.

My smile was no longer fake it was the real deal, "Oh thank you dad, you've done that for me. I love you."

The rest of the journey was quiet much to my mother's dislike, but she was happy once we pulled up on to our drive way to find a fabulous house in front of the forest.

The house has a opon window view, and all I could do was just look at it after about an hour, I think it was an hour, I got my belongings and went in to find my room. It was facing out to the forest, just the same as in Arizona but with green view instead of yellowy orange.

My father had inrolled me in the high school, he said it was easy to find.

My mother had become friends with Billy Black. Billy is a decendent of the alpha Quileute wolf, he has two daughters Rachel and Rebecca, both do not live with Billy at this time but he has a son, Jacob. Jacob goes to the school on the reservation, so that is to bad for me as it would of been nice to know someone at Forks High School on my first day.

I had met Jacob when his father and himself came to watch a baseball game on our plasma screen with my dad, they had brought a 1950's chevy and I had fell in love with it, the good thing was the Blacks' were selling it and because they knew I would look after it they sold it to my mother for me.

***

It was my first day of school the middle of the semester. It was raining out side and my dad had left for work already so that left my mom and I to talk.

"So, what are you goin to do today then? Cause you dont have a job, or are you going to find one?" I questioned her, and her answer were that she has applied to work at the Newtons Olympic Outfitters store. Not long after it was time for me to set off to school. I wished that it wasnt my first day, I wanted a normal day.

I aproached the site that I assumed to be the front office of Forks High School, which I was right. I was given a map of the school and also my school schedule. I decided to go park in the students carpark and read my map. As I approached the packed carpark, most peoples heads turned to me _oh now they look at me_ was all I thought.

My favourite class was with a Mr. Mason, my new literature teacher. He was nice and he let me sit staight down with out having to introduce myself to the whole class. I was happy about this. As the lesson droned on with little or no movement by anyone, but I did catch this blond boy who sat next to me. He wanted to talk but every time he opened his mouth he would shut it again as fast as he could; hoping that I didn't notice him, much to his dismay I had seen him and this had made me smile.

Once the hour had finished, the blondie, this is what I had named the boy hext to me had decided to talk to me "Your Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yes, thats me."

"Cool, is it alright if I called you Bella?"Blondie smiled a childish smile at me, I assumed he was waiting for an answer so I nodded in aprovel. "Im Micheal Newton, but my friends call me Mick." He winked in my direction, so I assumed he meant for me to call him that. _Newton, I knew that name from some where, oh I remember now, mom's work place._

"So Mick," he noded at me in approval of me using his nick name, "Were are you headed now?"

"The cafeteria, what about you Bella?"

I looked at Mick "I dont know, I might just walk around, get to now the place." This had made Mick smile as he told me to follow him.

At this point we were head to the cafeteria, when I walked in the buzz of people talking had froze because they all looked at me. It didn't take long for them to get on with there own business, Mick had led me to a table full of people I had no clue of who they were. They introduced them selves but I couldn't remember all their names so I gave them nick names.

After awhile Mick left to play some football. This left me with Angela, she was nice we talked about what she could put in the newspaper, not long into the conversation 4 beautiful stranges flew into the building, my attention was cutshort in that moment, Angela notices straight away. She explained that they moved from alaska 2 years ago and they were the Cullens and Hales. This other girl I dont know, but she was in trig class I think it was Jessica said they were all together. She explained that Rosalie Hale the supermodel, with blond flowing hair was with the scary bear, he is called Emmett Cullen. Emmett has a sister, she's called Alice, she lookes more like a pixy with black spicky hair and she's with Rosalie's twin brother who looks like he is dying all the time, Jasper. They cleared the floor and sat at the far end of the cafeteria. There was something about them that I wanted to find out, but what was it, I was left puzzled by them.

The cafeteria calmed down again and out of nowhere another beautiful figure came flying through the door, my heart skipped a beat, I was nearly hyperventilating; he was more beautiful than the others, Angela said he was Edward Cullen, Alices twin brother. Two sets of twins in one family? I was beginning to find that strange.

Edward seemed younger than the others, even his twin. I don't know how but he did.

Jessica had dissapeared, but reapeared in the arms of Edward. Something inside me snapped seeing this girl with a god like that. _No!!! It was not right. _My thoughs carried on in that direction but I knew he would not just throw her away. He seemed like a gentleman, but I can't help this feeling inside me telling me that he should be with me.

Somewhere through my daydream of Edward and I, the bell rang, and Mick had returned from his game to take me to gym. During this period my mind wondering to more important information. Edward Cullen, a god like creature that has capture me in away I know no-one else has ever done. He was with a new friend of mine, I could not just pull my charm out and lure him to me, could I? For the rest of the hour I was having an interesting debate in my head about if I should or shouldn't charm him away from her.

It was the last lesson of the day and I couldn't wait to get to my biology class. Yet again I had Mick in my class, he was a help as he has shown me a quicker way to get there. I entered the class room to be hit with a heavenly aroma. I was unsure what it was, but I ignored it any way. And out of nowhere, he sat with the only empty seat in the class. My Edward, _OMG Isabella he is not yours he is Jessica's, Edward._ Yet again my brain was scrambled. After having a small discusion with my teacher I took my seat next to Edward and thats how it all began...


	2. Edward to Alice then home

chapter 2- Edward to Alice then home

**Written by: Lynn Jones Cullen**

**Edited by: Sammy May Cullen**

**BPOV**

_After having a small discusion with my teacher I took me seat next to Edward and thats how it all began..._

"Hello, I would like to introduce myself, my name is-" he bagan before I cut him off.

" Edward Cullen, I know." I told him

"Yes, how did you know that?"

I felt my face heat up, _oh great why am I blushing?_ "Well I was with Jessica at lunch. She told me your name and other stuff." I was imediately drawn to his almost black eyes, once there was a connection I felt a jult inside me telling me to move away, but another jult told me to get closer to him.

Edward broke my trance-like state. "Arr, Jessica" he spat her name with hate "I figured she would do that, well something she might not have told you is that she and I are not together, ever." his eyes rejoind mine at his last sentence. All I could see was truth, nothing more and nothing less. This scared me, at that exact moment the hour had finished with a chime of the bell and our class together was over.

Yet again, Edward flew through the door, leaving the rest of the student body stunned by his sudden exit. Had something happened between us that I didn't know of, Mick thought that I had called him somthing, as the result of his departure. My last class was Spanish and just my luck, Alice Cullen was in my class. This had made my day complete, I could meet his twin, but hold on, _great _Jessica was there too, my day just got worse in a matter of minutes.

"Hola, Welcome de Isabella a su nueva clase española. le puede toma asiento por favor luego a. .urm...Alice Cullen." the spanish teacher said (translation – Hello, Isabella, welcome to your new Spanish class. Can you take a seat next to.....urm.... Alice Cullen.)

My only response was " Hola, y gracias" (hello and thank you) as I approached my seat. Alice was the only person at this table that I sit next to, that was lucky for me. The lesson got underway, it was a normal boring hour of the same old subjects.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I put a smile on my face to talk to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she sent me a smile back "So how is your first day been? Any cute lads you like or don't like?" she had turned her whole body to face me, but she made it look like we were practicing our spanish.

"My first day has been normal actually, and I have not met any lads, cute or not, do you know of any?"

"Nice to know that you have had a nice day, but I dont really look at any lads around here, I've got a boyfriend." she nodded as she spoke.

Jessica had mentioned that to me, "Jasper, right? Jessica said you were with him or was that Emmett?" her eyes widened at the name Emmett.

Suddenly Alice burst out in a laughing fit, "Emmett, haha why Emmetts my brother."

I sat there, so embarrassed I know my face was the same color of a coca cola bottle, I knew it.

It didn't take long for Alice to stop her fit of laugher. "I'm with Jasper, not Emmett love, oh it's okay. Your the first person to make me laugh, outside of my family." she added a few giggles to the end of the sentence.

Alice said her good byes once the bell chimed, she was meeting up with Jasper.

I was slowly walking to my van when I sensed someone was staring at me. Who was it, they must of noticed my movement because they stoped staring. Strange people I thought.

When i arrived home no one was in, but there was a letter.

_**Isabella,**_

_**If your reading this letter, that means I'm still at the Newtons, they had called to tell me I could have the job. Won't be home too late, love you darling.**_

_**I have left you some pie, it's in the oven. It just needs heating up. Enjoy and don't forget to do your homework**_

_**Love you**_

_**Mother xxxx**_

Great and who said it would be better moving here? She did. I left the note on the side and went to my room to get my school stuff sorted for tomorrow.

It was 7pm when my mother and farther came home, they ate out so thats why they were late back. Mom asked how my first day went, as usual. I told her that it was like a normal day just I didn't have a clue where I was going. After an hour of watching football, I decided to leave and get some sleep, another long day a head of me tomorrow...


	3. Wellcome to my home

chapter 3- Welcome to my home

**Written by: Lynn Jones Cullen**

**Edited by: Sammy May Cullen**

**BPOV**

I fell asleep quite quickly, after I had changed and washed.

The night wasn't much different to normal nights, but my dream was way different. I wasn't dreaming about home anymore, but Edward instead. I stood next to him in a forest, in a gorgeous meadow. I didnt think forks could own such beauty, but it did here in my dreams. Edward then began to talk, at first I could not understand what he was saying, but he slowed down. I could pick out odd bits of his sentence. They were things like "This is wrong" and also "I need to leave" he froze after saying that, but looked at me more deeply. All I could feel was intense love and lust, from him to me and back again. I needed to kiss him, to know what he feels like.

We both leaned in, to embrace the feeling by the joining of a kiss, I longed for it since I met him.

Suddenly, Edward said "Wake up, come on Isabella wake up."

I was shocked. Why was he telling me to wake? I was confused, but I didn't wake.

Yet again, Edward spoke, but it wasn't his voice I heard. It was my mothers, "Isabella, get up or I will come in there and pull you out of your bed." she threatened.

My eyes sprung open, I was now awake. Great. _Goodbye, my Edward._

"Isabella,........ Bella, hunny it's time to get up. Rise and shine." My mother's voice called from my bedroom door.

"I'm up, I'm up." I groaned into my pillow, as the morning wind blew through my opened window. I need to get into a new habbit, it's too cold here to leave my window open all night. My eyes slowly opened to the sight of my mother, she looked pissed off now. "Hi mom, I'm up see?" I smiled at her, still sleep. She didn't look happy at all.

"Bella, you didn't eat last night, why?"

"I thought it would be nice to have a meal together. You know, our first full day in this house, but you and dad went out. So, you know, I didn't eat." I said this, while walking to my bathroom to freshen up.

"Right, well we will finish this down stairs, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed, she had interrupted my dream of Edward for that. Is she mental or what. _That woman, she needs a life._

I had a shower, brushed my teeth then got changed. Alright, I look acceptable. Time to face the music, here we go. I think she will probably be in the kitchen.

"Mom?" I called out.

I headed down stairs to find an empty front room, empty hall way and an empty kitchen. Yet again, I was left with a note.

**Isabella,**

**You were taking too long and I didn't want to be late for my first day at the Newton's.**

**We will talk when I get back with your father, and today missy, you **_**will**_** eat something. Because, if it takes all night, we will wait all night. I will be home around six, so see you then. Your father will be back around five, so you can start cooking dinner, with his help of course.**

**Love you loads my baby Bella .x.x.x.x.x.**

**Have a nice day, Love Mother**

Now she's telling me what to do by note, very mother like. I grabbed an apple and headed to my van, when out of nowhere, James my cousin appeared with a hand full of luggage. He stood at the rear of my van. "James!" I shrieked, then jumped up to hug him.

We fell to the ground, which left us both laughing. "Well, hello to you to, Bella. Where is the family?" he looked at me a bit confused.

"Well, mom has just gone to work, dad is still at the station since last night." I looked at my watch, oh I'm late. " And I'm really late for school. Here, jump in and I will drop you with dad, okay!" he just nodded his head.

I had Spanish first today. Great, second day and I was late. I dropped James off with a very happy dad. Good. At least someone is happy. I got to school, I'm late so, I rushed out of my van and in to building 4 and there stood Alice Cullen. What is she doing? "Alice, why aren't you in class? Hasn't class already started?" she looked at me and nodded. She grabbed my arm, and we both walked to class.

"Hello girls, nice of you both to make it." I'm starting to like it here, I thought we would get in trouble, but no. I'm liking this school already "Right. Alice, Bella you both have detention tomorrow after school, don't be late" I spoke too soon, but I nodded with Alice. She was smirking at something. We sat down and the lesson returned to where it ended.

"Bella, Bella listen please. I was waiting for you, I thought it would be nice of me to do detention with you, so you don't feel so alone." her eyes looked like she was going to cry. I didnt want to speak to her, but I had to. She was too upset.

"It okay Alice, thanks for thinking about me. You're a good mate, thank you again." I couldn't keep the smile off my face, Alice just squealed next to me, this made me laugh. Thank god the teacher didn't hear the commotion at the back of the class. Alice is like a lucky charm, I just love her now...

**AN::**

**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS ON CHAPTER TWO PEOPLE NICE TO KNOW YOUR THERE LOL OK ILL TRY TO GET NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW DONT FORGET TO COMMENT**

**LOVIN YOU ALL AND IFF YOU'D LIKE TO ADD SOME TWISTS TO THE STORY JUST LEAVE A COMMENT WITH IT AND ILL PICK ONE FOR YOU**

**PS JAMES IS NOT A VAMPIRE SLAYER BUT HE KNOWS ABOUT IT ALL ??? WHO DOES HE KNOW ???????????????**

**BELLA DINT TELL**

**CHARLIE DINT TELL**

**REENE DINT TELL**

**HOW DOES HE KNOW ? FIND OUT SOON**

**LOV YOU ALLL**


	4. Could it be

this chapter is about james, could james be an imposter or what?

* * *

The rest of the day was normal as it could be; when we got around to biology I was dying to see Edward. But he weren't in that's strange, well he might be ill he's aloud to be ill right, ye he's aloud to be ill.

When I got home there was another note not like this morning it read

**Isabella,**

**Me and your father have taken James shopping to get some cloths, I'm sorry we can't have the family meal tonight but I do promise that we will have it soon can you please eat something today for me **

**And don't tell James what we are it's too dangerous for him.**

I stopped reading there James doesn't know what we are! Then why was he asking me about vampires. Thank god I didn't say anything to him anyway I need to ring mom. I picked up the house phone and dialled her number she didn't answer so I carried on with the note.

**James is doing a essay on vampires myths and grandpa Jo said that we should know more about it all, that's why James is here for information,. I know your close with him but please don't tell him anything that could be life threatening there might be a clan of vampires here love be on the look out please.**

**Love you my dear **

**Ps my phone is at work I forgot it in my locker so don't ring me, ring your father if its a emergency **

**Love mother and father .x.x.x.x.x.**

Right James is doing a essay on vampire what course is he doing I've not herd of any courses that learn you about vampires because if they were I sure to god know about it, ill be on that course mom would make sure.

I did as my mom asked I made some tuna pasta and mayonnaise it was nice, but I couldn't help but think about Edward why weren't he in class today, was he ill or did he not want to see me I hope its not the last one.

I was focusing on Edward when the door bell rang I fell of the chair I was on I landed with a huge thud aw that's going to her later, I got slowly of the floor and ran top speed to my front door. I man I didn't even know was there she spoke posh but its what he had to say that was shocking " are you Renee swan or a Isabella swan"

"Yes, I'm Isabella swan. Can I help you?"

"I'm Joseph Clarks lawyer, I come to tell you some bad news that last week Joseph was murdered by a animal, we don't know what animal it is but it did leave a mark around the neck of jo" I new it tears were rolling down my face a vampire killed my grandpa why what did he do "I'm sorry for breaking the news to you"

"Does James Clark know about this" he nodded no, my facial expression told him why so he carried on "James past two years ago I'm sorry, I thought you got told"

"How can that be, James is here with us now" my sobs slowed while I told him this fact

The lawyer stood in the door way he was in shock that I've seen James here.

At that moment my mother and father were home with out James "where's James mom?"

"He gone to collect the rest of his luggage, Bella who is this?" she pointed to Grandpa Jo's lawyer

"Mom this is Grandpa Jo's lawyer he said James and Grandpa Jo are dead"

My mother stood there still I knew what she was thinking, "Get in side now everyone, INSIDE"

We all ended the house and congregated in the living room "Right you tell me every thing to do about my father and who he died and who James died too. Tell me please" she was holding back her tears. She was being stronger for me but she didn't need to I new wont I needed to anyway.

The lawyer said that James had a big argument with Grandpa Jo and there were punches that flew; Grandpa Jo then kicked him out because of this, an hour after James were found dead in a alleyway it had seemed that he was mugged and the injuries were to server which intern had killed him. I knew my mother was fuming but when the lawyer mentioned the bruising on Grandpa Jo's neck she new what had really happened to James ether it was a lookalike that was killed in the alley or he had been changed into a vampire to kill me and my family, Grandpa Jo must off found out and tried to stop him from coming after us.

"Mom, dad, are you thinking what I'm thinking" I looked at them with my eyebrows raised; they both looked at me as they nodded. The lawyer had no idea what this all added too, not long after the lawyer decided he had taken too much of our time already and left.

My mother, father and I sat in dead silence the only noise that were herd was the sounds of our shallow breathing and odd moment we could here the sound of saliva being swallow. It didn't take James long to come back, when we herd a car pull on to our drive way we all stud up and marched to the door awaiting James' entrance. The bell rang that's when my mother remembered that she never gave him a key; I was the one that approached the door my hand hovered over the knob.

"Hello auntie Renee are you there, Bella, Uncle Charlie, hello" James was insistent to get into the house. I had decided to open the door to the UN-none monster slash cousin James, he stood with a rucksack on his shoulder and a Carrie bag; his smile was simple but sweet. I looked at my mother to let her know what I was thinking let James stay the night and question him in the morning during our family meal she nodded in approval.

"James I'll take you to your room you must be really tired ok come on" I shown him his room then left to sleep in mine....

* * *

what do you think leave a comment to say what you think xxxx

love you all


	5. wellcome back

OK I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN STUDIEING FOR MY EXAMS THIS MONTH SO I HAVE WRITEN I LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT, IF YOU DONT GET IT JUST ASK AND ILL JUST EXPLAIN WHATS HAPPENING SO FAR.

DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, I I HAVE ENY SPELLING MISSTAKES JUST TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO SORT IT OUT.

LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU ENJOY I KNOW I DID WRITING IT .

* * *

My school day was just like yesterday Edward weren't in again, he must be really ill. Alice and i both arrived in the detention room around the same time least detention isn't like the Arizonian detentions because here it cool but there you could hardly stay in one room for a hour straight with out burning. I'm sure forks is growing on me, wait do it just say forks is growing on me dam moms right for once.

After detention i got home and mom dad and James were about to start eating.

"Hi mom, dad, James. I thought we were having a family meal today?" i sent a look towards my mother she shrugged it off.

"Well your late back from school, and we dint know what time you were coming back so you know!"James explained

"Right, anyway James did you find out that information you needed for your essay?" his response was a nod.

I watched closely while he ate, i didn't find any thing great. Then the conversation i didn't want started "So Bella who is this Edward that you dream about at nigh" James had a smug smile plastered on his face he was so amuse. I fround at him

"Bella you didn't tell me you liked someone, what's he like? Tell me!" my mother insisted while glaring at me.

"He's no one mom; i met him on my first day of school that's all"

"Is he cute? Tell me he's cute. What's his last name do you have any lessons with him. Spill Bella"

"Mom there's now about him he's just a friend ok, that's it"

James again butted in "But you talk about him in your sleep bells, you also say that he's god like just like your cousin James" he was mega smiling now pluses my dad looked like he was about to burst.

"Right, that's it James your ugly and i won't compare you to Edward in a million years, so lets talk about now shall we. When was the last time you talked to Grandpa Jo?" I looked him dead in the eyes

"Well...urm...urm... A month ago i think"

"Really i got told that you and grandpa jo ant talked in over 2 years"

He just looked away and he didn't respond at all "I going' bed night mom, night dad" i stormed off up stairs.

I'm not having this bring up Edward then, James had the right of saying that he's better than him grrr no ones better then Edward. I was pasting around my room still angry, it didn't take long for me to fell sleepy so i had a shower then brushed my teeth got in my jimmies. I was curled up in bed reading my pride and prejudice when i herd a knock on my door i didn't respond but i did stop reading, i so hope that it ant James i weren't in the mood.

Who ever were at the door must of realised i weren't going to answer after there 10th knock so they left good i can go back to reading my book. I fell asleep not long after.

It's been a night since my argument with James, and he determent on making me miserable with him but i wont iv been staying behind school or helping my mother out at the Newton's shop. I've seen James there a couple of time so i talked with him. Edward still ant been in biology which is a bummer.

I woke in the morning ready for school i didn't want to stay in this house longer that what i needed to, so i got my cloths ready had a quick shower then brushed my teeth, and got changed, i made sure i look acceptable then headed down to the kitchen. On my way i saw James he was perched on the end of his bed looking sad _good hope he is miserable _i rushed past his room got down the stars i checked for a note non good. I headed out the house climbed in to my van but before i started i look towards James room and there he was watching me still with a sad face on _stop acting James your not that good._

I arrived at school just in time for the bell thank god i weren't late today Alice yet again was waiting for me i realised me and Alice had home room together as well as Spanish. Me and Alice became good friends we would send a message if one of us were going to be late but it been me mostly, but Alice doesn't mind she even told me.

"Alice" i screamed when i was sure it was her. I have the tendency to just shout her name to any one but when they turned i would know it weren't her but i have got use to checking first.

"Bella" she squealed back she was jumping now, with my arm. Alice always seems cold but it doesn't bother her or me iv never mentioned it to her though.

We walked to home room and sat down together. I had told her about James but i did cut out Edwards name but I'm sure she new already, she told me that he had cough the flu but will be back this week. I was happy that i got to see him again. I also didn't mention the part about us thinking he might be a vampire, and he might be the one who killed Grandpa Jo.

The day was like usual but i dint sit with Mick, i wanted to talk more to Alice. I put my smart head on and headed to the canteen, right on cue there was Alice "Alice, Alice wait please" she had slowed down but jasper carried on so i still don't get to meet him then

"Are you ok Bella? What's happened?"

"Ye i ok and knows happened i just wanted to know if it wouldn't bother you if i could sit with you and your family today." I looked at the floor but then back at her "If it o.k. with you that is? I just don't want to sit with Jessica and Mick, they get on my last feather very easy and i don't want to argue with them" i looked at her while using my puppy dog face she just laughed at me and pulled me to her table

"Right Bella, this is my family and family meet Bella" the two boys nodded at me to say hi but the blond girl Rosalie weren't amused as far as i could see.

"Hi" i said shyly. Alice sat next to jasper which left me to sit in-between her and Rosalie. Rosalie was definitely happy i knew this because she swapped with Emmett _wow he as big muscles no wonder she likes him wow._

Gym was not very active we played basketball for the whole hour; biology was the same but with out the basketballs. Alice and i were excused from Spanish to talk to the head about Edward i still don't know why he asked for me too

"....Is he getting better? ...... poor lamb" Alice were speaking so i could block her out but the head that is a challenge.

"Isabella, nice to meet you i do hope you have had a nice time here?" now he spoke to me

"Yes i like it here out of the way no danger here" i tried to joke but failed miserably

"I have spoken to your mother and she would like it if you could have extra lessons in Spanish. So i thought that Alice here, could help as your good friends already what do you both think"

"Sounds good" Alice curped in hugging me at the side, i just nodded along with a smile on my lips.

I arrived home to no one in the house even James was out. This set my mind in motion, find out what i need to know about James then kill him.

On my way to the stair case i grabbed my post just in case someone came in i had a excuse to be in James' room _'I was giving him his post'_ i attached my hand to the banister so i could steady myself, i was shaking inside my mind was racing i was thinking off what i could find, dead body's, blood stained clothes. I froze hold on one second if James was a vampire wouldn't he have red or gold eyes my conclusion to that was he was given a gift to hide himself. Ye that's it he has a gift.

I had approached his door but weren't ready to open it "Come on Bella you can do it, you know you can"

I entered the room it was clean apart from the bed that was just messy_ stupid vampire_ i thought to myself.

I couldn't find anything what would prove he was a vampire dam he is good. I was turning to live the room when i saw i letter! What is was it? who was it from?

I approached them, took them in my hands but as my eyes touched to writing. The frond door opened James was home, so i collected to letters and darted to my room as fast and quiet as i could.

"Bella, you home. There's a note here from your mom it say can you cook tea for us" great more cooking on my part.

"Ill be right down one minute" i took off in to my closet hid the letters changed and headed down stairs, to start the food i do know will go to waste by my mother and farther who will have a take-out as per-usual.

I had decided to make something simple but filling it was chicken fahtas Renee thought me how to cook them, many people said that mine taste's so much better than my mothers but if truth be told my mom does the best all around.

Me and James ate in silence the whole meal when he finished he washed his plate n fled to his room with no 'Bye Bella' or 'Night' spoke towards me this did kinder hurt me. We were quite close before now he changed i know he is older than me but it shouldn't just change like that.

My mother and farther got home when me and James were in our rooms i looked at the clock it was 10 _bet there having take-out again_.

Now that i knew they were home i could sleep to finally end this boring day. So i placed my book down with the book marker in it. I heard one of my parents fall up the stairs and the other laugh, i couldn't help but role my eyes at that. When i new i was cosy i closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me other.

When sleep took me other i had the same dream it was the same as the rest, as in every time it came to me nearly kissing my Edward i would wake. But, tonight it felt different but what was different.

Yet again Edward spoke off leaving me and looked at me with lust in his eyes, but tonight i never woke before my kiss was true. I felt the kiss as if it was real i tasted his sliver mixed with mine and it was amazing, i couldn't tear myself away from him but i wanted much more. I felt like i was made for him, built to be with him, created to tease him. My hand moved to the messy hair on his head my fingers fitted swell there and i locked on for dear life, he's smile was amazing while he still kissed me. My body trembled at every touch that our bodies made. I moaned through the kiss his god like name "Edward" i could not stop this wearied sensation _more, more give me more _my thoughts ran wild but i so didn't care i had him with me, and me in his arms while he kissed me. His tongue gently glassed over my bottom lip i was allowing him access but i woke to the morning light and the cold wind that entered through my window.

I groaned at the frustration of not having him with me, i needed more than a kiss now. The time was 7am it was early but not too early i entered my bathroom and washed me self, the cold water help loosen my frustration; i changed, brushed my teeth before heading down to eat.

I took the letter i stole of James with me to school to read there and back.

I didn't manage to read them there i was too late i hope Alice is waiting for me, i pulled in to my space and headed to class right on time thank the lord. When i entered the room Alice was laughing at me but i didn't know what i did.

"Bella what are you wearing" the little pixie was laughing at my cloths she so wearied.

"Cloths why do i look bad" all she did was node.

I don't know how but she managed to get us both out of class to sort me out. She said i look ok but the top was not right, i didn't get what she was getting at but it must be something good she was a fashion guru.

She told me orange doesn't go with my skin she gave me a dark blue 'V' neck top it was fantastic on me Alice smiled at me while clapping her hands. God I'd love to know what was going on in that head of hers, it would be fascinating.

The morning was a blur past then the lessons were the same apart from lads whistling at me n saying 'hot momma come spank me, I've been bad' today i has biology before lunch, and guess who was in today Edward.

More whistles flew my way but for some reason they just stopped, i though that was staring but when i looked at Edward he was frowning at them this made me laugh. Edward suddenly looked at me then lent over to say "just go with it ok" he then placed his arm around my shoulder of course this made me shiver at his touch, it was his tern to laugh.

The hour finished to fast for my liking because it meant that Edward would let go off me but he didn't, he stayed with me till i collected my belongings. Before i could speak Edward said " Bella, will you go out with me this Sunday" his eyes were like in my dream trustworthy with lust mixed in to, i knew i couldn't talk so i just nodded at him a 'yes'. His smile lit my day i love fork it's just great.

We both walked to my locker then to his.

"Are you going to the canteen today?" i said looking at the floor

"Yes, are you Bella?"

"Of course, i need a drink" i looked at him with a smile i new hit my eyes. His sweet laughter his of the walls and bounced at me it felt good, Edward laughed at me.

We stood there for a minute or two before he took my hand in his frozen one, and took me to the canteen.


	6. Finding the truth

We stood there for a minute or two before he took my hand in his frozen one, and took me to the canteen.

Edward still had my hand when we entered the canteen; this had made more people look at me _there not looking at you there looking at Edward _i chanted in my head. He led me over to the rest of his family, but he still didn't let go of my hand until Alice jumped up to cuddle me while saying "Hiya Bella, your still looking pretty don't she Edward" she said his name while lifting her eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up Alice" he spat back at her, they all burst out in laughter so i sat down next to Alice and Emmett again while joining in.

There were still people looking but thank god they just glanced other. _O great here we go _i said in my head while i watched Jessica walk other to Edward. None of the Cullen's had notices her arrival so i ignored her till she spoke.

"Eddie, love were you been i missed you" she screeched while making him tern around to face her.

"Hello Jessica, I've been" he suddenly coughed very fakery indeed "ill, you know i had the influenza. Thank god for Bella she helped me recover" the last part of the sentence he held my hand while smiling at me.

What the hell he keeps touching me well not that I'm complaining. But, why?

Edwards's actions made Jessica angry that her face and even her neck were bright red, but i now that i could get redder. "How the hell did she know you were ill? And most importantly were you live?" her eye darted from our closed hands to my face and back again but before Edward could even talk she injected "she must off followed you" i was sure i could smell venom(Bella know what it smells like because she grew up fighting vampires that wanted to kill her), but i was most certain that she weren't a vampire so i just past it off.

My brain was in over drive how the hell could she accuse me off stalking him, i was not her thank the lord for that. I new it weren't right to start a fight with her so i let it slide just this once

"Jessica. Bella did not follow me home, like you have in the past she came around with Alice or is that still classed as stalking" i could see that he was not amused by what she had said but it was funny watching her face drop when she new she had lost. Before she left the table and the room she had set the evil eye on me. _Is that meant to scare me, ill show you what's scare fighting vampire is scarier hahaha_ i know its not funny but she just ant that scary to me if you know what i mean.

The rest of the day was just a blur. But one thing i can remember is what happened after school.

Sometime during the lunch hour snow began to fall _great_ so now the floor was slippery i might be good at killing vampire but my co-ordination went straight out the door when ice was involved if you get my drifted. I was heading over to my car when out of know were James appeared "Bella, Bella why were you with them come on tell me" he had concern written all over his face

"James can you leave me alone for just 1 more day go to my mom shell let you work with her till the end off her shift" i pushed past him, he had nothing else to say apart from.

"Isabella just keep away, it will mean you'll be safe please"

I didn't answer as i climbed in to my truck. I was sat there for a moment when i remembered about the letters i took. I looked around good James got the message and left right were did i put them ow here they are, but i don't remember putting them in my glove compartment strange.

The first letter was from the social services

James Clark

I am writing to inform you that we have received a letter from a man that believes he could be your deceased farther brother and would like to have a meeting with you.

As you should know arther swan was you farther 1955-1985 and Helen swan was your mother 1957-1986. Both had not been able to tell there families for unknown reasons, but were able to tell arther mother who on her death bed last year told her first born son, Charlie of you existence.

Charlie swan applied to find you a month after her death which has lead us to today were we believe we have help to find you lost family member

I am sorry to inform you, Charlie his wife and daughter are the only swans left alive.

If there is a desire to know these people call use on 088-989-9787-083

This will be a great beginning of your life.

I have included a letter that your mother Helen asked the service to give you once Charlie got in touch with you. And as a promise to you mother we have not opened this letter as she stated that it was for her sons eye only.

I would like to thank you for your patience

Yours faithfully

Roger Jones

Head carer of the Washington state social services

No. No it can't be true. James can't be a slayer because he is a vampire he's dead for god sake. Pluses my dad is a only child he told me him self he told me. It fixed threw the letter on to the passage seat when i saw the letter. Hand written neat yet again addressed to James then i thought Helens letter this will explain everything.

As i opened the letter i could tell this was a woman that wrote this as Frasier hit me, it smelt nice more like home than anything.

My darling child,

I'm writing this to you and only you, i am sorry that i had to leave but i knew it was for the best this life i know is mapped out. Your a secret my secret i keep you that way to keep you safe this is a dangerous world. You farther died for you to live a strong man he was, I was hardly pregnant with you when they came and took him.

I do hope you are coming off age when you read this but i can't let this world lose such a marvels man with a gift.

You my son who has inherited the three powers needed to kill a vampire, i know it sound stupid but that are how you farther died, and he denied his right to exist so it was taken to let you become. You must know you faster than normal people stronger and you can charm who ever you please. You are truly your father's son. A slayer of vampires.

When you read this i know that you will be connected to you father Brother Charlie, i sense that you will call him uncial and call his future bride auntie. Life will only change a bit while you learn to protect your self. I have sent you to a master at defence he will teach you all you could know of what to expect from these animals.

I'm sorry i will leave you son but my life is over. Love you more than any words could say and mean live a life for me don't regret what made you happy.

Charlie will knot find out about you till his mother passes she swear down on yours and the following grand children she will receive of Charlie.

Life may send you hurdles but don't tern your back .

Forever

Your mother Helen swan

Ow my lord James is a slayer. I believed it now.

I need to get home tell mom and dad what i found out then i know the training will begin he will be too good for those good for nothing blood sucking vampires.

Jacob told me that the truck couldn't reach over 55MPH. I finally reach home it was slowly getting dark by the look every one was home i think now would be a great time to tell. The front room light was the only one on Friday was movie night when we live in Arizona so it might seem to be movie night here too.

"Mom, dad, James can we have a family meeting please. Like this vey minute, please" they all turned to look at me, my farther was about to protest but he saw my mother get out of her comfy position and head to the table the lads follow with unhappy looks on there faces

"What is it Bella dear?" my mother asked

"Well you know that letter you wrote to me about James" she looked shocked but nodded "well he's not doing a essay on vampire, because he is a vampire slayer like us. His mother Helen sent him here" the all looked shock at what i said but then it dawned on them, James was related to us not through Renee but through Charlie which makes him a slayer, the first born some of the first born son. This means that James is one of the strongest and fastest of the entire slayer's in this house hold. One of the prophecies have come true you go granny.

The rest of the night was all about how james found out but the puzzeling part was that my dad never sent a letter because granny never told him about james, we all settled on it being a miss understanding by that roger man.

The weekend was the same boring and more boring. James was starting his training because my mom had weekends off to keep me entertained.

I had no dreams about Edward for the two following days it was staring i missed them every little peace of it i missed.

Sunday came and Sunday went, James came to my room around eleven he wanted to tell me something but he didn't want to alarm anyone....


	7. WHAT NAW

Id just like to say we will miss you daddys little cannibal rest in pease you deserve it your storys were great and will be for years to come, love you stephine for this chance to know you in your stories.

* * *

It was Sunday night and I was in my own in my room doing my homework, when i herd a nock _who could that be at this time of night_ i thought to my self as i approched the door. There stood james he looked upset "James what's wrong" i said while ushering him in to my room.

James walked casuarly over to my bed and sat just looking at the floor

_What is up with him _i was concerned for him; i took the seat next to him and began to stare in at him. No signals were coming to me i wannted to know what was wrong with him.

"Bella promise me you wont freak out if i tell you something, promise" he lifted his head to look me streight in the eyes, i could not speak so i looked back and noded yes. "Well,...Charlie told me that you had a gift that no one has ever had and i was wondering if i being the first son of the first son, could some how..urm... have a gift to you know?" he smiled but that weren't the problem that was upsetting him, i know that when it comes to it he will tell me.

"Ok, well James i don't really know that i could be any help in that department but i could try"i let on of my best smilles out and sent it to him

"Ha-ha don't worry i was joking with you, i wanted to know if you could help me learn how to control it" he smiled at me with a happy glint in his eyes. I agreed to help him if he promised to tell me what is really bothering him.

I learn that James had two extra gifts the first was that he could attract vampires to him no matter were. That would help when we go kick some but. His second was strange but interesting, he didn't live a human life short and simple, it was like he was a vampire his life will never end unless he was ripped to pieces like what we have to do to them.

It was getting late so i told James that we could finish the training later, I had completely forgot that James has something he wanted to tell me but I'm sure it can wait. I did my usual routine, brushed my teeth and my hair, i decided that i would wash in the morning it would be easier. It weren't long until i was deep in my dream.

My dream was the same as the others i woke before the kiss; this started to get on my nerves.

* * *

The next couple of day was a drag, and i still kept forgetting to find out what James new, but i new i would find out sooner rather then later

The Cullen's weren't in school, Jessica said that they never come in when the sun is our properly, another strange habbit they had, i wonder why naw when the suns out.

Friday came and past in a blur yet again they wherent in, people could tell it was sunny because hardly any one was in school Jessica said only the 'goody goodies' stay on a nice, warm day it didn't bother me that much i lived in the sun constantly in Arizona, no one skiped school there.

* * *

That night was the same as the others we were teaching James new techniques we pick up off other vampires we fought, he really did learn fast. He was now able to control his powers thank god i didn't want a vampire to attack so soon it's to early for them to know were here.

I washed, brushed my teeth and hair, changed in to my night wear and fell asleep reading Romeo and Juliet, act III scene 1.

that night my dreams were blank nothing for me tonight.

Monday finally arrived and thank you lord the Cullen's were in.

lessons were back to being fun with Alice and Edward. i found out last week that Edward was in my English. I truly enjoyed English now well, i _love it_; i still think we need more than an hour in English it too good to pass down.

lessons passed at normal speed alice would wait for me when we had lessons together or edward would there were hardly any lessons that didn't include alice or edward i was happy.

Just before lunch i had biology with Edward. yey my second favourt subject with edward.

"So why were you no in last few days" i was interested in his answer, so my whole body was facing him. he was quiet for a while but then spock.

"Carlisle, my farther took my family and i on a camping trip. It was the only time he got off work" he never turned to face me he sat side ways and look at the desk, he was hiding something from me and i put that in my little book to do before i left this place for summer break.

It weren't long till the bell chimed for lunch,we slowly exited the class room but i needed to know an answer to a question. i asked Edward the question i wanted to know and for a long time....

* * *

i know i know it short but you be happy coz the next one is longer.

ps im sorry bout the wait im tryin to fit this in with my revising andextra lessons but i prom next one will be long

whats the question bella whats to know? does she have a idea of what he is?

whats the secret james has? will bella find out or will she keep forgetting?

tune in next time to find out what happens next... (lol i always wanted to say that hehe)

love you all Lynn J.C


	8. ITS A DATE

**AS I PROMISED MY 8TH CHAPPY LONG AND ENJOYABLE TO SAY SO MYSELF**

**MY 8TH CHAPTER IS HERE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE WRITEING IT XXXX LOVE YOU PPL**

* * *

It weren't long till the bell rang for lunch; this is where i asked Edward the question i wanted to know and ask for a long time....

"Edward, will you ... urm .... Are you still come with me on Sunday... urm ...you know hiking ...coz id like to know now so ...." he cut me off by placing his cold finger on my lips oww that feels nice

"I'd love to Bella, but i don't know if my dad will need me. Ill find out closer to the time what do you think" he wanted to go but he seemed scared of something and came up with the whole helping his dad out. I just smiled and said ok.

I turned to leave but he stopped me "Bella the canteen is that way" he pointed with his free hand to the hall

"I'm not hungry, so I'm going to get some homework done in the library. Do you want to come with" he agreed by nodding his head and pulling me towards the library room this made me laugh, I'm sure he was smirking at me.

That lunch hour when as fast as biology, too much fun well being with Edward was too much fun but you know.

The last time in this day that i saw Edward no more lessons with him, no more lessons i loved. It weren't that long before the bell rang and i was ready to go home. Sometime during lunch it started to snow now it was cold and wet with ice everywhere you walked. _Great if i fall I'm going to scream_ i told myself.

Everyone was playing in the left over snow making snowballs and snow angels. Sad i know but they do what they won't. I placed my bags in my truck, but stood outside it watching the other's play it was fun to watch if i had to admit.

I was turning when i herd a screech to my right as i turned, Edward was running towards me very fast i might add; once we met i landed half on the floor and half in his arms. Then i saw what he was protecting me from a lard van was speeding out off control and come to hit me dead on, it approached and my eyes closed immediately but there was no white light just screaming all-around me. Edward had still got hold off me but the van was arms length away from us it also had a large dent in it_ omg what happened did Edward do that to the truck wow he's strong._

It weren't long after i was at home in bed because the doctor had said i might have concussion, mother put me under strict instructions that i don't leave the bed until the next day. The rest off the day was boring. Edward was sent back to school, there went nothing wrong with him even though he was the one to stop the stupid van from crushing me.

Nock nock

"It open, come on in" i called to the door i didn't want to push my mom. It was James that entered that's when i remembered he needed to tell me something. "James you ok, ..oye James what was it that you wanted to tell me" i smiled my sweetest smile i could muster up.

"Bella in fine. Ha-ha i thought you forgot.... but if you...want to know well here ill just spit it out" he poursed for a minute to scratch his chin "Bella it too dangerous to be friend with the Cullen's ..... Coz there urm... well there vampires"

This left me shocked _what vampires i love a vampire... hold on did i just say love... ono_ my mind ran silly "are you completely sure James 100% sure" his response was a nod. " ok James can you leave me alone so i can figure this out." He did as i asked and left.

The Cullen's vampire omg i should have known

**Flash back**

_After having a small discussion with my teacher I took me seat next to Edward and that's how it all began..._

"_Hello, I'd like to introduce myself, my name is..."_

_I had cut him of mid-sentence "Edward Cullen, i know"_

"_Yes, how did you know that?"_

_I felt my face heat up __ow great why am i blushing__ "Well I was with Jessica at lunch. She told me your name and other stuff" I was immediately drawn to his almost black eyes, once there was a connection I felt a jolt inside me telling me to move away but another jolt told me to get closer to him._

_Edward Brock my trance "Arr, Jessica" he spat her name with hate ride "Figured she'd do that, well something she might not of told you this that she and I are not together, ever" his eyes rejoined mine at his last sentence. All i could see was truth nothing more and nothing less this scared me, at that exact moment the hour had finished with a chime of the bell our class together was over._

**End of flash back**

Well that's one that he shares with vampire i don't think there's any more.

**Flash back **

_I had Spanish first today, great second day and I was late, I drop James of with a very happy dad good at least ones happy, i got to school I'm so late so, I rushed out of my van and in to building 4 and there stood Alice Cullen what she doing "Alice why aren't you in class?, ant class already started?" she looked at me and nodded. She grabbed my arm and we both walked to class._

"_Hello girls nice of you both to make it." its staring to like it here, i thought we would get done but no I'm liking this school already "Right Alice, Bella you both have detention tomorrow after school don't be late" i spoke to soon but i nodded with Alice, she was smirking at something. We sat down and the lesson returned to were it ended._

"_Bella, Bella listen please i was waiting for you, i thought it be nice off me to do detention with you so you not so alone" her eyes looked like she was going to cry. I didn't want to speak to her but i had to she too upset._

**End of flash back**

How the hell did she know i was going to be late? Well if she was a vampire she might arnice that gift grrr i so confused.

**Flash back**

_The hour finished to fast for my liking because it meant that Edward would let go off me but he didn't, he stayed with me till i collected my belongings. Before i could speak Edward said " Bella, will you go out with me this Sunday" his eyes were like in my dream trustworthy with lust mixed in to, i knew i couldn't talk so i just nodded at him a 'yes'. His smile lit my day i love fork it's just great._

_We both walked to my locker then to his._

"_Are you going to the canteen today?" i said looking at the floor_

"_Yes, are you Bella?"_

"_Of course, i need a drink" i looked at him with a smile i new hit my eyes. His sweet laughter his of the walls and bounced at me it felt good, Edward laughed at me._

_We stood there for a minute or two before he took my hand in his frozen one, and took me to the canteen._

**End of flash back**

He might have been cold that day. But it was warmer than normal

But then today

**Flash back**

_I was turning when i herd a screech to my right as i turned, Edward was running towards me very fast i might add; once we met i landed half on the floor and half in his arms. Then i saw what he was protecting me from a lard van was speeding out off control and come to hit me dead on, it approached and my eyes closed immediately but there was no white light just screaming all-around me. Edward had still got hold off me but the van was arms length away from us it also had a large dent in it omg what happened did Edward do that to the truck wow he's strong._

**End of flash back**

Omg he is a vampire super speed and strength but why did he save me there must be a reason for that he wouldn't just expose himself to make sure I'm safe

That night i didn't get enough sleep as my mind was wondering and trying to figure out id Edward was a vampire or weren't. Nothing was in his favour in this instance. Mother wouldn't let me go school till next week but i rang Alice to talk to her and get some gossip.

"Hello" this wasn't Alice "hello is anyone there"

"Oye I'm here is Alice there" i tried to sound causal

"Bella is that you"

"Yes. Is Alice There?"

"Its me Edward" I froze after he said that "Bella if it fine with you ...urm ... do you still want to go out on Sunday with me" i knew he was nerves

"Yes id love to so see you then ok. So can you put Alice on please i need to tell her something"

"Good and she here 1 min it ...ALICE BELLAS ON THE PHONE" god that was loud

"Hya Bella, how are you? Missed you at school today now really happened!"

"Hi Alice I'm ok. I missed you too. I'm coming back on Monday"

"Cant wait. So what's up why you calling now at 7 at night"

"Knout really up I'm just bored that's why i range ha-ha"

"o well why don't you come round here"

I'm not aloud to leave the house till Saturday. Ow that just gave me a great idea do you want to come shopping on Saturday" all i herd now from the other line is screeching and then a thud

"it Edward again. Alice is a little excited and told me to tell you get up and be ready by 8 am on the dot, or she'll drag you out the bed kicking and screaming no matter what. And one little question did you ask her to go shopping"

"Ha-ha yes, yes i did "i couldn't stop laugh

"Great that's all shell talk about now. Right Bella you need your rest so get some sleep see you Sunday bye"

"Ok bye Edward" then the line when dead

I fell asleep with my phone in my hands smiling

The next few day flue by i had two dates with two vampires this will be interesting.

But there was giddiness inside me every time i thought of Edward and my date, if it was a date i don't really know.

* * *

By Saturday i was aloud out to the shops and a walk in the forest. mother didn't know that i had plans with Alice to go shopping all she new was that i was getting some new clothes because my older one were getting holes in them but they weren't.

I was up showered and ready by half 7. i had only half an hour till she comes so i sat put side reading Romeo and Juliet. The time flew by and he was there in Edward Volvo waving at me, i had to laugh it was funny. Once i climbed in to the car, she speeds off as fast as the car could go we were at the mall in know time.

We were shopping for 12 hours but i only seemed like 6. I needed to get home and fresh for tomorrow._ My date with Edward yeye_ omg I'm sounding more like Jessica Stanley eww.

I promised Alice that i would wear my new clothes next week we both left each other happy and smiling

Mom, dad and James went out to eat they didn't know what time i would be home. I was left some bolinase which i ate straight away i was starving.

* * *

It weren't long till i was in dream world I've not had the dream about Edward in a long time and i was felling abit upset. But tonight my dream came back to me, yet again i woke before the kiss but it didn't bother me no more i would of sat there wondering if it was normal for me to think like that, i just surged it off as if it was nothing it was my date today with Edward i decided to wear a new number that i bought with Alice suitable for hiking too that's one of the reasons why i love Alice so much.

Around 10 i saw Edward pull up in to my drive way i began to thank the lord that no one was awake. I wrote a note to my mom and dad which said

**Mother and Farther**

**I have gone out with some friends i didn't want to wake you as you got in late last night love you both **

**Won't be home too late**

**Isabella xx**

I place that in the kitchen were my mother normally put note to me, then i left the house to enter the Volvo again for the second day.

"Hello Edward" i said with a perfect true smile

"Hello Bella nice to see you happy in the morning" he laughed at the last part of his sentence so i just punched his arm hard, and yes i hurt him but he carried on laughing.

We had a casuals conversation we asked each other question, he also brough up the car accident i told in i was fine it was my mom over reacting as usual.

We arrived at our destination, and climbed out the car. I was surprised that forks could look so breath taking.

"If you think that nice you should see where were going" he smirked at me

"So tell me were we are going on this fine Sunday morning then Mr Edward Cullen" i spoke while staring in to his eyes, they were gold now. Wow hold one what did grandpa swan say about gold eyed vampires...urm...urm...vegetarian vampire they don't drink human blood booya baby. I was so happy now James was wrong so wrong Edward weren't dangerous he was almost harmless in my eye. But, dad did say that they could be dangerous.

I was cut off from my thoughts when Edward said "Bella, it's a surprise but i know you will like it promise" i trusted him so i took his hand and followed him through the forest.

I froze i needed to tell him what i new to see it was true. Edward realised my sudden stop he looked worrie but before he could speak i said "Edward could you answer me this question"

He looked confused but still answered "17 why?"

"how long have you been 17" i looked him deep in his golden eyes

" awhile, but Bella why you asking me these questions?" he looked so confused

"i know what you are"

"what?"

"I know what you are"

"And what's that" he spoke with fear in his words

"Yo... you... your a vamp... a vampire" i spat between the shakes i had "but do you know how i am?"

"Yes i know who you are you a little innocent human" he refused to look at me in the eye

"No, no I'm not" his statue froze but still he refused to look up "I'm... I'm a vampire slayer" i couldn't hold no more a string off tears fell like a waterfall down my cold face "how ironic , I'm meant hate your kind. But i just fell in love with you. i don't know how but i did and i cant fall out of it" at that moment cold stronger arms rapt around my waist he was comforting me.

" it may be ironic but please don't regret your feelings" i froze wondering what he was one to "if you do then i should because Bella... i love you more than my own existence" he then kissed me on the nape of my neck, all my worries had seemed to just flow away with that one kiss and i knew i could not live with out him, with me not by his side.

I knew what he was and he knows what i am, we can be together. We stayed at each others sides for the rest of the day it was incredible we asked each other questions i now believe that he knows more about me than any other person in this whole world including my own family i told him about my speed strength charm and my very special shield. I had learnt that he was first called Edward Anthony Mason, he was turned in 1918 making him 107 now, and he has a very special power he can read minds of every human, vampire and vampire hunters apart from mine thanks to my shield, o and plus he was a only child. Like me.

It was like my dream when we reached the spot that Edward wanted to take me. Every last detail i dreamed of what here in this meadow all i needed was Edward stood in front of me wonting to kiss me.

"Edward" he turned to me with love and lust in his eyes "could i try something please?" he nodded his head while i began to walk towards him. His eyes never left mine but when i reached him, his lips came crashing down on mine yet again like my dream but it was real way real when i tasted his sliver it was that amazing, i couldn't tear myself away from him. I knew i was made for him, built to be with him, created to for him. My hand sprung to the messy hair on his head, i locked on for dear life, he's smile his amazing smile while he kissed me. My body trembled at every touch that our bodies made. I moaned through the kiss the only thing at came to mind "Edward" i could not stop this wearied sensation. His tongue gently glassed over my bottom lip and i allowing him access ow my god. No wonder he was turned, born too early for me but man he was great. We had to break so i could get my breath back, we rested our heads on each other's. Once i regained my breath we decided to lied there in each others arm till twilight came then i realised i needed to get back home. I new that Edward knew this to but tried to hold the time so we could have longer together.

"Edward, i need to get back" he sighed but sat up smiled at me then place another mind bogerling kiss on my lips, somewhere through that kiss he had lifted me up and stated running back to the Volvo.....

* * *

**haha yeye love this chappy dont forget to review i realy would love to know what you think.**

**this is my longes chapter so far and im proud i wrote it R&R please xxx mwa love you allll**

**live long lives and prosper my friends**

**L.J.C.**


	9. end off date

HERE'S CHAPTER NINE, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

AND COME ON PPL SEND SOME REVIEWS PLEASE ID LIKE TO KNOW UR THERE......

* * *

"_Edward, i need to get back" he sighed but sat up smiled at me then place another mind bogerling kiss on my lips, somewhere through that kiss he had lifted me up and stated running back to the Volvo....._

Edward didn't know that i could run as fast as he could, so he treated me like a normal human and walked after i protested against him carrying me. He was shocked when i was running away from him after i pushed him in to some trees; yes i pushed him in to some trees and yes he didn't know i have strength and speed.

It weren't long until we reached the road the Volvo was on; when he looked at me i count stop laughing.

"Bella, stop laughing at me!" he really did seem generally upset.

"Ok...Ok... give me a 1 minute" i slowed down my breath "right so you didn't know i was as strong as you and faster than you then"

He looked at me frustrated kinder "also i can't read you mind and you more stubborn than i, you know"

I just burst into a fit of laughter, hold on did he just say read my mind. I stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"Bella, Bella you ok? Bella hello" i don't know how long i was stood there, but Edward looked concerned.

"Ow... sorry. Did you say read my mind?"

"Yes i can't read your mind, you didn't know i thought you realised that i could..."

I cut his sentence short "Edward, it o-Kay it nice to know. But, you're not the only one who can't get into my head ha-ha"

He just looked at me with a smirk on his face, this brought my own smile. I grabbed his hand and we walked the rest of the way to the Volvo.

* * *

That night it seemed diffrent but i didnt know why.

I just pasted it off, 10pm came around and i was feeling tired so i told everyone that i was headed up. I got two nods of my mother and farther but james didnt seem happy what the hell was wrong with him. I decided to ignor him too, _two can play at this game _i thought to my self.

"bella, bella hold up. Please" a voice called as i landed on the seecond floor, i new that voice it was james. I didnt lissen and carried on to the next set of stairs but i felt him near me.

"what? what wrong?" this shocked james and he took a few steps back.

"bella tell me the trueth were did you go today"

"the forest" i answered quick but when i began to turn james gript my arm.

"who did you go with bella? tell me naw!" his grip was gettin titer.

"james let go off me naw" i spoke through my clenched teeth.

"not till you tell me" his grip was getting titer in every second " who did you go to the forest with?"

"a friend" i ripted my arm away from him walked a bit up the last stair case but stoped "and who the hell do you think you are. Tuch like that again and you will be sorry, have we got an agreement" i didnt wait for the answer.

I couldnt sleep naw grrr a perfect day ruened but that grrr. My mind wouldnt rest it told me to go and rip james to sreads but i restrand my self to take my anger out on my desk.

I picked up a pair of steletos that my mother wanted me to wear, i was about to throw it at my morror when a cold arm clamped around my waist, and the other took the shoe away from me. For some insane reason i felt carm.

"bella whats wrong?" his voice sounded straind, i terned and there my god stood his eyes were pure gold but there was pain there.

I grabed his arm and pulled him to a hug "james he just grrr.... he just wound me up" edward chuckeled it felt nice felling him laugh, it felt right.

"ow bella you had me worried" the pain had melted away naw and all there were was love in the golden eyes.

I we stood their for a whill just cuddleing edward pulled away when he herd me yorn "bed time bella we have school in the morning, ... o befor i forget alice told me to tell you to wear some of the new clothes you bought yesterday" i gronded but lissend i climbed in to bed. Edward went to leave.

"edward" he turned to look at me "can you stay tonight... well if you want to you can" my face i new was scarlet but edward complied he walk from the open window to my bed, sat at the side he begain humming a gougus lalluby it wasnt long till i was sound asleep.

* * *

My dream was kinda weird, i dreamed of remeo and juliet. But infact it wernt, it was edward and i. Our story is like romeo and juliets two star-crossed lovers that could only end in death.

Vampire and slayer should never be together but we meet that day, and could not see our attraction that would be faitil and should never have been. That day were death would of ended my life edward change by saving me, show his undieing love that we both never new we had.

But one thing we had that willam never wrote for romeo and juliet was one alive and one dead, as edward was dead and i alive. Would this mean im ment to to die or in a twist of fate live and die on the very same day become a monster but not at all a vegitan i should become. Than in truth our love would be different unlike it end on death in both parts, ours would be a new begin true love that would keep us together, forever in an imortal life. As vampires.

* * *

I woke to cold arms around me but it felt nice, like i was too warm and needed to be cooled as soon as posibal.

"your mom and dad have left and i believe james,... if thats what he is called in on his way up to talk to you" i turned in my bed and growd in my pillow but then froze edward cant be here when james enters "dont worry bella ill be out side in the forist i wount be far" before he left my lips met his, it werent passenate but it was still mind bogerling.

Just as edward lept out the window james nocked once and walked in my room

"james get out my room naw" i screamed at him.

James didnt look to bothered by this just like last night he grab hold of me "dont talk to me like that bella.... so are you going to tell me who you went with to the forest or will i just have to get your vampire friend... whats her name... alice, yes alice will tell me. WHO BELLA WHO!"

At that point i was so not in the mood, mom and dad must of never explaind to james about gettin me angry. Well naw he will know.

"james, are you thretaning me"i pulled my arm from him with out letting him speak "if you come into my room again with out me alowing you to, you will be sorry,... also if you dare go any were near alice or her family i sure down to god him self you will be sorry" this is when i griped him and slamed him agaist the wall "and if you dare tuch me like you have just done and how you did last night i will kill you" i sent james through the wall abut for some reason the wall didnt break but james was on the other side.

Omg i got a new power but how. I stood ther for a while trying to figur out were the hell i got a new power from and how i get it.

Edward picked me up and drop me in the bath room "bella get ready please it 8 already... and well talk about what the hell happened in here in the car" i noded and he left the room i looked around he had set some clothes on the rck for me and had the shower running ready for me. Sweet.

It wernt long untill i finished edward was smiling when he saw me enter the bedroom, i couldnt help but laugh his face "come on time for school edward well be late haha"

In truth we got there on time thanks to edward speading.

Student werent moving to there lessons there eye were on me and edward. It was the first time edward, i believe was seen with a girl at school apart from his family. This sent shock through her bodys. Jessica came storming over she looked pissed but edward grabed my waist and pulled me to him, i was shocked he never did that ever.

"edward whats this? Why you with HER?"she spat the whole sentance but the last part she glared at me.

"jessica, dont talk to my girlfriend like that please and for your information im fasnated in her like she with me thats why. So if you excuse use we need to get to homeroom. Bye"

* * *

the rest of the day went the same different people coming over some i didnt even know asking why me and edward were together. i was getting mad but thank the lord biology came around, i could be with edward.

but as i entered the room he werent there, his seat was empty. great.

mr. benner came in not long after with trays full of equipment "right lets get started class, today were are doing blood testing, so your all going to find your blood types. ok lets get stared"

o no not blood i cant do this "urm... mr benner" i called to the other side of the room, his head lifted he also noded for me to continue "can i be excused please i ..well...i faint at the site of blood and thinking of it is making what to be sick. so can i be excused"

"yes bella but you will have to stay with the nurse" i walked past him and mumbles thank you. i did get a few byes but not alot. mick.

i left the class room and stood at the wall to get my breath in order in through the nose out through the mouth. i got my self in order but as i turned there stood....

* * *

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PPL UVE READ SO NAW REVIEW LOVE U ALL XXXX

WONT BE LONG TILL NEXT CHAPPIE IS UP

LJC


	10. new news

I KNOW I ANT UPDATED IN A WHILE I JUST GOT A LOT OF REVISHION TO DO BUT IVE NEARLY FINISHED MY GCSE'S CANT WAIT TO FINISH DONT FORGET TO REVIEW I DO NEED TO KNOW YOUR THERE, AND I WILL REPLY.

THERES IS A FEW QUESTIONS I DID EXPECT YOU TO ASK LIKE:

WHO THIS PERSON THAT BELLA'S TALKING TO?

ITS NOT EDWARD OR JAMES OR ALICE. PS BELLA DOESNT TALK TO THE REST OF THE CULLES SO WHO IS IT...

WHY IS JAMES ACTING LIKE THAT?

IN JAMES HEAD HE IS TRYING TO PERTECT BELLA BUT INFACT MAYBE DRAWING HER CLOSER

IS JAMES A BAD GUY?

WELL WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ AND SEE...

LOVE YOU ALL LYNN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_i left the class room and stood at the wall to get my breath in order in through the nose out through the mouth. i got my self in order but as i turned there stood...._

The person i would regret seeing in a life time over and over again.

"Hello there Marie or is it Isabella now, anyway nice to see you again, how you been?" her subdued voice echoed down the empty hallway, her deep crimson eyes shown she just eaten. But who?

"None of your business, and what the hell are you doing here" i snarled to her.

"Now that's not a nice way to treat an old friend, is it miss swan"

"You're not a friend you never have been. So will you excuse me i need to leave my boyfriend is waiting for me out front!"

She slowly step aside allowing me room to pass but with out saying "I'm sorry for you loss Marie, i herd your grandpa was very yummy... just like you will be!" Her smirk was there causing anger to wash through my veins. But as i went to hurl her across the hall Edward appeared, his eyes followed my glaze.

"Urm Bella Alice is waiting for you in the Volvo" my anger subsided when he touched my hand but he never turn to leave but he did added "Tara what are you doing here? I thought Emmett killed you" what Edward new her and Emmett tried to kill her.

She never answered Edward questions but asked her own "This is who you are with then Isabella, ha-ha a slayer and vampire what a tragedy it will only end in death you know that don't you? Anyway i think its time for me to leave toodle doo and see you around Edward i will soon show you my new clan" her last move was not a good one in my book, as she placed a lingering kiss on Edward lips, he didn't flinch or move at matter. Once she finished she parted her way. His eyes were full of discussed like she tasted bitter.

Silence was sent between me and Edward the rest of the day was the same i avoided him as much as i could but it dint help being at the Cullen house hold. There were just Edward, Alice and me. I assumed the other colleens were out hunting or still at school.

"What the hell is wrong with you too?"Alice burst out i think she was annoyed by the silence

"Alice there's nothing wrong; just i met an old friend today at school. And Edward new her" i told Alice. I could see she wanted more details but it weren't my place to tell as Edward was the one who let her kiss him. Garr Tara's just a tramp...

Alice seemed confused all Edward had to say was her name "Tara" Alice's face drop like an apple dropping from a tree.

"Urm Bella how do you know her, and don't you think its abit odd that her eyes are red most of the time" ow Edward mustn't of told her i know it all.

"Alice, she knows everything. God you should of known that you're the one with the visions" Edward spat then sped of up the stares.

Alice's eyes were popping out her skull; it was that funny i burst out in a fit of laughter. She became Curious but before she could utter a word "I'm going finding Edward. wont be long" i ran top speed to find Edward the third floor just like mine, i found him on a couch in what seemed to be his room with his eyes closed "Edward can i come in" i called from the door, his eyes opened and looked at me there were hurt their poor Edward "what's wr...ow put me down "before i could finish my sentence i was in Edward arm at the foot of the couch he had just been lade on.

"Ok then Bella" i landed on the couch, yet again i laughed out loud. Edward looked confused just like Alice did down stairs

I patted the space next to me "Sit with me" he nodded his head no "Ill make you"

"You can try" yes i got him happy again his dazerling smile corrupted my brain but thank god he looked away. While he was looking at the door i stood and flung the Edward on the couch were i wonted him. "Hey no fair, i was distracted" Edward pouted at me. I grabbed him again and stood him up it was his turn to laugh his dreamy laugh. How the hell have i managed to get an angle in my life?

"Your a baby ha-ha" i laughed at him, he still had the pout on his face. But yet again was wiped of his face when i tried getting him on the couch again. This time it didn't work but that didn't stop him from doing that to me. I didn't let him get away with that and i pulled him down with we landed and Edward was above me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there we were laid on the couch in each others arms, well atruely i was on the couch and Edward was hovering above me. We were staring into each others eyes, his eyes were twinkerling i could just see a hint of green. Wow maybe that was his human eye colour green. My new favourite colour.

Edward lent down and places a passionate kiss on my lips sending the jolt that i was beginning to love as much as i did Edward. Wow hold on i love Edward this thought brought a smile to my face which caused Edward to move and look at me confused. "I love you, Edward" ow no i just didn't say that.

"Not as much as i love you Bella" his sent my smile to me, that caused my reaction to pulled him towards me and placed a intended small kiss on his lips but he pulled me to him further and deepened the kiss my fingers entwined with his wild hair which yet again sent a jolt through out me. His lips were tasty and i wanted more, more, more. But did he suddenly out of no were his tongue grazed on my lower lip asking for access which of course i allowed. At that moment i decided that i would never let him leave me for eternity i WOULD find away i love him.

I don't know how long we were there just kissing only breaking for a second letting me breath but it was much as Edward breathed for me too. There was a noise near the door causing both Edward and i to stop kissing and look. What stood there was Edward whole family most faces had pure happiness there but one and i know you'll guess, Rosalie was glaring mostly at me than Edward. By now my face was red as a winter rose, my face was then him into Edwards chest which sadly caused more 'aww's and 'poor Bella's.

"Eddies got a girlfriend and he's trying to kill her" i assumed was Emmett wined out.

"Can you all leave MY ROOM NAW" Edward shot, causing me to laugh out loud. Ups they were all looking at me like i was crazy.

"Bella are you on medication, coz the littlest thing is making you laugh" Alice injected.

"It's not my fault his funny when he shouts" by this time Edward was stood and i was sat "And you didn't know the obvious. Ok will you excuse me but were's the bathroom." I looked at them all who pointed to a door in Edward room. My queue to leave, bathroom break even though i didn't need it i guess Edward realised that as he statue stiffened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When i re-entered the room there were just Edward and for what i guessed there were Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. All three of there heads turn to me. "Is it safe to come out?" i called hoping Alice when't near by.

"Yes its safe Alice isn't here. Urm Bella this is Carlisle my farther " Edward told me, Carlisle held his hand out and i shock it smiling "and this is Esme my mother" Esme was more front than Carlisle as she gave me an welcoming hug, through that hug i new about her she was motherly and she loves her children even though they aren't really her children.

"Hello there Bella it's nice to see you properly" this sentence made me blush again, this time it was endeared that laughed at me. I sent him a glare.

"So Bella Edward tells us you able to block his power" Carlisle asked

Has Edward not told them well i guess not well i should then "well yes but only because of my birth right" both Carlisle and Esme seemed confused "well I'm a vampire slayer by birth, through my farther" then Edward was given a frightening look of seem "ow don't worry. i wont tell anyone about you. And my family won't hurt you ether we don't slay vegetarians." Esme seemed to relax.

"Edward why didn't you tell us, we do have the right to know" Esme asked

"Well it wasn't my place to tell really." Was Edward reply.

"I wonted to tell you and i told him not to tell you. I is my place to" i told them. There response was a simple nod. They left both Edward and i alone again.

Edward was now situated on the couch, his head in his hands and i herd him mumble to him self. Right my queue to join him i wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. For the rest of the night we cuddled with no interruptions.

XXXXXXXXXX

SO THERE WE ARE CHAPTER 10 ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THERE.

LOVE YOU ALLL

LJC.


	11. The conversation and Alice

Chapter 11 the conversation and Alice

Xxxxxxx

It's been a week since the incident with Edwards's family and me telling them what i was Alice was still talking to me but for jasper he couldn't even look into my eyes, Edward said he was scared because he was there newest vegetarian but when i tried to reassure him he would walk off or start talking to someone. I gave up yesterday.

James refuses to talk to me after what happened here in my room, i was quite glad. Right now i was cuddled in Edwards's arms drifting off to sleep. I was starting to fell more secure with Edward i know he will perfect me from many thing including myself at times.

My life felt empty before i met Edward and i realised that now. I feel fuller, complete, and whole by his side. My sole mate as come and completed me, my destiny must now be complete. Grandmother Marie must of be correct when she spoke of a day were both side became one, vampire and slayer forever in love. Its been under 107 years since the day grandmother Marie marred my grandfather and became one of the first female slayers to receive a power which was preminishone. Yes that correct Marie gained a power after she married my grandfather, the day she became a slayer and on that day she saw her self reincarnated in her granddaughter with the man she loved who died a year before.

"Edward how did you come to know Tara?" i questioned

"I grew up with her and another woman she was called ....Marie....you know you look a lot like her Bella"

Wow hold on Marie, could that be Grandmother Marie.

My face must have been confused

"Bella are you ok what's wrong"

"Edward what was Marie's last name"

"Stewarts. Why?" ow my god no she is my grandmother. I'm her reincarnation and this was the vision she must have had.

"Edward Marie Stewarts was my grandmother"

"What" now it was his turn to be confused

"Urm...Marie married James swan my great grandfather. She had a power did you know that?"

No response, he sat there holding me in his arms. He wasn't breathing as well, i wonder if he new about her vision, a bit like Alice in that way.

"Urm...ok Edward I'm going to sleep now see you in the morning. Night Edward"

I didn't expect a response but when he said night i was shocked but still slept soundly. Dreaming of him in the meadow just sparkling the way he does

Xxxx

Today is Tuesday a week after mine and Edward Marie conversations; Edward is now need to go hunting but refused. So Emmett, jasper and Edward have all left us girls to go hunting against Edwards will of course. They wont return until Wednesday afternoon, so Alice came up with a good idea were i stay there till the clan is back together and of course we would be going shopping.

The school day flew by fast, apart from when Mick came over trying to get me to go out with him, he believed that since Edward weren't here he could make his move to take me from him which Alice and Rosalie thought was funny- they showed this by laughing out loud when he approached me.

"Alice cant we take the rest of the day off please" i looked at Alice with a puppy face which wasn't working until Alice chirped up with.

"Ow we can go shopping instead ok lets go come on rose, Bella." Her face was lit up "were going shopping"

It weren't long till we were out side and in Rosalie's car heading towards port angels' mail. Great why did i have to say i wanted the day off, only Alice would pick a shopping trip for a day off.

We've be in port angels mall for at least 2 hours and i was bored Alice made me go in to designer cloths shops and try clothes that i would never touch because id be to scared to rip the cloths then have to pay for it. And yes that has happened to me in Arizona.

"So, Bella care to tell us what you are?" Alice spoke while passing me clothes to try on. Rosalie was just watching with a glint of interest in her eyes.

"Well how much as Edward told you?"

"Not much that's why were asking you" Rosalie injected, but you could see she meant it in a nasty way.

"Well as you know I'm a vampire slayer, and don't worried we only chases those that feed on humans so your safe" worried just flew from there face i carried on telling them about me, well about my family and even Marie.

"Is that how you know Tara?" Alice asked

"Yes, I'm the reincarnation of Marie. You can tell because my names is Isabella Marie swan, get it Marie is in my name that's how she traces me"

That was the last we spoke of Tara for the whole day. Rosalie was acting strange she was more friendly towards me; it was like she became my sister just like, Alice, Emmett and jasper are classed as my sublimes. She picked out clothes she though looked good on me told Alice to get more shoes for me. Alice seemed ok with this sudden different Rosalie.

"Rosalie, can i ask you something please?"

Both Alice and Rosalie turn to look at me "ye sure, but Bella call me rose"

What, yes she has changed that's not Rosalie only her family called her rose. So was she classing me as family wow "urm... Well why are you being nice all of a sudden"

Alice burst out laughing "rose i told you. Ha-ha"

Rosalie just frowned at her "well your family so i should be nice, if you want i could be old rose if you want"

"NO. No that's ok... urm... so are we going home?" the last sentence was sent to Alice.

Her pout popped out but she said that we should go home because it was time to feed _the human._

_Xxxx_

_SO THAT'S CHAPTER 11 FOR YOU REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW PPL _

_LOVE _

_LJC _

_XXX_


	12. OWW NOO

Chapter 12

Sorri it been a long time just had hard time with my family but here is chapter 12 love u alll. xxx

* * *

Xxx

Once we arrived back at the Cullen's torture Bella began. Alice ran off to tell Esme that were back, but while she was occupied Rose picked me up before i knew what was happening i was placed in Alice's room at her make-up table.

Rose curled and tied my hair in a luce curly bun with small curls at the botten of it, while alice performed her little pixy magic and placed light make-up on my face. At the end of the torment i look pritty dam good there like gods of beauty.

For the rest of the night us 4 girls watched titanic and shakspear in love, i wasnt able to stay up too late, esme told me i was to sleep in edwards room i asume edward had something to do with that.

That night my dreams never came, just black as the night sky was around.

Xxxx

Yet again we skiped school esme phoned my dad to tell him rose had an accident and refused to let me leave the house i dont know if he bort it or not but i was still here.

James was same old person he told my parents last night, alice had a vision of him the only time where the males were out. Jasper emmett and edward where hunting and carlisle was at the hospital all night.

Time passed slow and i have learnt many thing about this family like esme was the oldes by there age she was frozen at age 24, carlisle aged 23, jasper was 19, emmett also 19, rose same as both jasper and emmett, alice 18 and poor edward at 17. Rose has no special power but yet i dont believe that, her beauty is the most prominet than all the vampires i have seen so i believe thats her power to lure people with beauty. Jasper can control emotions and feel peoples emotions too, i think this is a realy cool power but at the same time bad but deffently for a vampire that likes human blood no wonder he became a vegitarian poor jassy. Esme is motherly but thats just her pesonality she has all she needs speed and strenght to be the mother she is. Carlisle is another vampire with no power but the strenght to resist human blood is stong in him which would go down well with my farther, carlisle has no desire to ever feed of a human he believes it murder no matter if you need there blood to survive. Emmett power is most defenatly his strenght and i learnt that the hard way, im sure i would be dead if it went for rose and edward. Alice as i known from the begining has vishons on the choses we make and edward reads minds but not mine yey.

xxx

This time was 3pm edward would be home soon. Woow did i just call the cullens my home. Eny way, i cant wait at this moment in time i was bouncing around just like our little pixi does every minute of every hour, i naw no why she does it its way fun. I had forgot about my other family at that point, i new they were no match aganst us as in me and the cullens.

Rose was shaking her head and laughing at me which made me more happy which made me bounce more yey yey. all i kept hearing from her was "bella your mad" and she told alice that she needed to stop being around me to much because she puts a bad inprestion on me. or summat like that

So there we were just alice rose esme and i sat in the frount room watching some film that i dont even no the name off but it did look good, one part in it i was engrost i didnt realise the boys had come home. But when that angel voice came to my human ears i forgot about the film and jumped in to his arm and shared a passionat moment with my soul mate, emmett interupted us by clearing his throt. Once our embrace was over i was as red as a ripe tamato, emmett was celing over with laughter which didnt help me it just made me more embarest.

For most of the first hour emmett would burst out in laughter if he looked at me so rose took him upsairs to do who knows what an thrankly i didnt wanna no at all.

"bella are you ok? You seem a bit down" the voice of my lover spok from behind me.

I stayed at my point has he joind me on the balcony outside the kitchin i carm down and to think, edward new that.

"im fine honest"

he held me with his head rested on my sholder. Untill.

BANG... SMASH ....BANG

"what the hell was that" i injected before edward could speek. His eyes were big what was happaning, i wanted to know.

I hurd emse scream in pain. what the hell. both me and edward moved fast but coursusly into the frount room i still behind edward and holding his hand fremly.

but the sight was not good..

The in the room was a scean you would have never of believe if you werent here.....

* * *

IM SO SORRI IT A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE REALLY LONG N IT WOULD BE WORTH IT PROM.

N PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY GOT ONE LAST TIME.

U NO U LOVE ME SO PLEASE REVIEW IT DONT TAKE TO LONG

LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES

LOVE LYNN J CULLEN


	13. THE VISITORS

_OK SO HERE WE HAVE IT CHAPTER 13 YEY HOPE YOU ENJOY _

_AND SORRY PPL FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES_

_LV YA_

_xxxx_

_BANG_

"_what the hell was that" i injected before edward could speek. His eyes were big what was happaning, i wanted to know._

_I coursusly strold in to the frount room behind edward, i was still holding his hand._

_The in the room was a scean you would have never of believe if you werent here....._

There my mother was scratching at Esme whom was laid help less on the floor, while trying hard to get away form her.

At the door were James and Emmett, emmatt had James pind on the wall whill he punched him in the ribs. Aww that must hurt bet he has brocken ribs.

Rose had my farther swinging at her but she was dogging them very well.

The scean was a mess both my loved ones were fighting each other. Edward could see i was in pain gust watching so he stayed by my side wanting to help but didnt.

"STOP IT RIGHT NAW.... STOP IT" i could let this carry on they might be hurt physicly but i was hurt mentalty and emortionaly. My screach managed to stop them but Emmett being Emmet he had to hit James one more time, so James naw had a brocken nose. Yes this made me want to laugh but i couldnt it hurt soo that.

"what the hell Bella, there vampires, bloodscuckers, monsters. They need to be taken care off for the people" my mother shot my way, she new nothing about the Cullens.

"SO WHAT!!! They may be vampires but they are vegatarians u cant hurt them they will bring no harm. im telling the truth. If your going to hurt them well you'll have to come through me" i then walked infrount of Esme, helped her up and huged her. Her smile lifted me up more, she walked to Edward who stood open arms for her. Thats why i love him so helpfull. Next was Rose who kissed my cheek and walked to stand next to esme. Emmett didnt need my emcourigment he pushed James out his way and join me.

xxx

So there we were in the Cullen house arguing over who knows what.

Not long after i stoped them Alice, Jasper and Carlisle came home after ther hunt.

"step aside Isabella" my farther snapted at me angrily.

"no, you cant do this, they've dont nothing wrong" i span to face him.

"yes they have, they are vampires THATS there crime. You Bella you should be with us your family not THEM." My mother cocked but spat them while terning her head.

I moved to Edward and grabed his hand "THEY ARE MY FAMILY, you cant do this it murder. You even said that dad, vegitarians do nothing wrong." I smoke with angur my farther looked away to face James who was smurking at this moment still with blood poring down his face"But you changed your mind...didnt you... James changed everything hes dangurus not the Cullens. If they were monster they would of kill James naw his bleeding and you know that because you see it. You knew that when arther died, he died to save you and not the child thats desteny was greater than any slayer..... But then i was born and everything changed did it" My Farther was still looking away he new i was right but didnt wan to admit it "granma was reborn in me. your doughter but you still turned you back refused to belive. And naw you believeing its a bit late int it. She new i was ment to be with Edward but u didnt believe, she was crazzy to you " Alice steped forword and i froze what is she doing.

"Edward get Bella out of here, NAW" she looked scared here eyes were sad.

"whats NO THEY'LL TRY AND KILL YOU"i cryed out i didnt want to go

"the back of the room take her naw please"

Edward pulled me out of the way and to the back of the clan. His golden eyes were dull he was scared. By insinded my hand reached is face and our eyes met, i new Alices had a vision and it scared Edward aswell as her. "Edward, whats wrong? What did she see?" he placed his hands over my own he looked deeper in my eyes and sighed.

"i dont know what to tell you Bella, Alices vison it wasnt clear but she saw you killing someone" what me kill someone noway thats wrong. But i new it scared him i needed to reasure him.

"Edward i would never kill enyone you know that, Alices poweres may be growing she may see the past me as my grandmother" i new he understood but he still stood at the back of the room with me.

"...please just leave us alone we havent done nothing to afend you" Alice spoke with grease

"yes you have youve taken my doughter my only doughter" Mom seemed pissed

The argument never finished and i was getting tired.

"i think we should go" i told the group... "im getting tired, and this is getting boring" i told my new family. They all noded in agreement with .

"can you leave my property or i will have to get you arested" Carlisle spoke carm.

"haha i am the police i dont get arested im aboth the law" this statement made me laugh. All heads turned to me.

"your not aboth the law you never have been, so lissen to me naw leave my home and never return or i will hurt you, NAW GET OUT!" this shock the whole house.

They scaterd away scared with there tails under there legs. i wonder if they will got to the wolfs of la-push urm ....

Edward took me to his room to calm down Jasper couldnt do it for some reason naw he was unable to controle my emotions or feel them which is strange, i remembered Edward said Alices vison was blury. My sheild must be stronger naw im with my mate. I needed to talk to Carlisle see if he could figure out what is happening to me but mybe in the morning i need time with my Edward.

And thats what we did had time.

XXXX

**Edwardpov(yeye the first time hopr u like)**

There my Bella stood at the kitchen blacony looking it to no were, thinking. I would just love to hear her thoughts just one, she seemed a bit sad i needed to know what she was thinking to know if she is ok.

"Bella are you ok? You seem a bit down"

Her body not moved untill she spoke "im fine honest" he voice was low but happy content with what ever she was thinks. Ow how i would love to know what she was thinking.i melted in to her body she relaxed more too. I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed in the delisuse smell that was my Bella. The sent between frasure and stawberrys made my head go crazzy, she made me new brand spanking new and i love her more for that and she new that more than enyone on this earth because she felt the same about me.

I hurd a almost scilent knock at the door i didnt move Esme would get it.

_What the hell,..........is that .....ow god help Edward help...._

Esme what the my head sprung of my Bella sholder, she didnt mind but she froz when we hurd,

BANG....BANG....SMASH....BANG

_Eddy get you little ars in here naw we need you.._ oww my lord

"what the hell was that" Bella said alarmed, i need to know what happen but i didnt want Bella in there. She would never leave me and let me go to my death(even though i was dead).

Her eyes were showing her emotions she was scared but angry, she may know whats going on. we need to be in there naw. And find out who this intruder were that has my family scared.

I hurd Emse scream in pain. _What the hell i have done wrong.... _ahhh

i moved fast but coursusly into the frount room, still holding my Bellas hand trightly but not too tight i didnt want to cut of curculation.

There in my frount room was my family fighting... but who with.

Bella seemed to recognise who the intruders were, there in her eye it wrote who these people were. I knew once i looked at her, her family was fighting my family. This will end badly i new it, it will need to be stoped or Bella will be devastated to find her family killing her other family.

Rose and Esme were beging for my help in there heads, esme my dear mother was pind down on the floor by a woman i asumed must be my Bellas mother Renee Swan. Renees fists were swinging at Esme hitting her every time. Esme was strong anothe not to let renee know she was hurting as much as she was showing. she screamed in her head crying for my help she even cryed for my Bella. Renees thoughs were upsetting _i cant believe they are making me do this... Charlie is going to have a big telling off wonce we are alone... god woman stop fighting back it will be fast this way_ she didnt want to hurt us but Charlie begged her to do this poor woman and poor Charlie he will get it bad once they get home i can see her plans for him already.

Rosalie was doging punches a male around the age of 30 or 31 this must be my Bellas dad Charlie Swan. But this was way different than renees thoughts it kind of made me sick _urm this is a fisty one i wonder what she is like in bed........if she werent a bloodsucker id have her on that table right naw...why the hell does she keep moving. I know you want me come get me_. I was scared for eternity the images of Rose made me sick, i didnt want to see a fantasy of Rosalie like that. Charlie was way different than Bella and i could see that. I will refuse not to alow my Bella to ever know about that. Roses thoughts were better in a way _edward stop daydreaming about whatever and help us.... wow EDWARD GET YOU BUTOX HERE RIGHT NAW AND STOP WITH MANIAC BEFOR HE HURTS HIM SELF_ the thought of Charlie hurting humself while he tryed getting rose was scared to say the least.

Emmett was having a ball of a time he had James held on to the wall by the door, this got on James nerves but Emmett thought it was funny he was laughing in his head and imagining what he could do. I passed on seeing that James had his eyes clunched shut whill wispering curse word at Emmett not knowing he could be hurd. This in turn made Emmett punch James harder and harder by the time James peed him self he had two brocken ribs and a swolen neck.

"STOP IT RIGHT NAW.... STOP IT" my Bella screamed out to the enraged six i could see this sight was hurting her mentalty and had managed to stop them but my borther being my brother had to hit James one more time to satisfy himself, James was left with a brocken nose.i could see this made Bella want to laugh but she seemed hurt by Emmetts actions too.

"what the hell Bella, there vampires, bloodscuckers, monsters. They need to be taken care off for the people" Bellas mother shot our way. She seemed furiuse at her doughter for stoping the fight.

"SO WHAT!!! They may be vampires but they are vegatarians u cant hurt them they will bring no harm . im telling the truth. If your going to hurt them well youll have to come through me" she walked infrount of Esme, helped to stand away from Renee they shared a breif hug which made Esme smiled at Bella showing eveything was ok. Esme walked in pain to me i aloud her into my embrace which she took with thanks.

Rose was next she planted Bella a kiss on her cheek as thanks for the help and walked to stand next to Esme. Emmett didnt need her encourigment he pushed james out his way and join Bella with no flinch.

xxx

So there we were in the my home arguing about different thing while there thoughts were grewsome on both side Cullen and Swan. Vampires vs. Slayers.

While Bella was seperating both familys i called Carlisle about what went down and he needed to be home for Esme, he agree. I had recived a text message from alice not long befor Bella was rounding up my family members she told me she and Jasper were on there way home they will be back in 10 minute and she was right as usual.

Carlisle came in with Alice and Jasper, all three scawled at the Swans, Alice even had her teeth showing. Her face was soft wonce she laid eyes on Bella and Esma sharing a deep embrace, Esme brockdown in tears - not really tears but if she could then she would of. Renee had hurt her more emotionaly then phyicly.

Carlisle stept fowered to talk with Charlie but he must of taken it in a thretaning was, but befor he could attack Bella was in frount of Carlisle moving him to safty. At this move Charlie was royal pissed at my Bella, he was planing on killing her, but he felt the hurt in those thoughts. He couldnt kill his flesh and blood but he said she werent if she potected us vampire scum.

"step aside Isabella" Charlie demaned in a snarling kind of way

Bella was fast with her return sprang back while turning to face him "no, you cant do this, they've dont nothing wrong"

"yes they have, they are vampires THATS there crime. You Bella you should be with us your family not THEM." her mother spat with tears in her eyes. She loved her doughter but couldnt understand why she was protecting us, the enermy.

Bella moved from her persition and grabed my hand befor saying "THEY ARE MY FAMILY, you cant do this it murder. You even said that dad, vegitarians do nothing wrong." her farther looked away, too face James who was smurking at this moment still with blood poring down his face. He smelt discusting more like a rotting dead coupse unapertising not like Bella "But you changed your mind...didnt you... James changed everything hes dangurus not the Cullens. If they were monster they would of kill James naw his bleeding and you know that because you see it. You knew that when Arther died, he died to save you and not the child thats desteny was GREATER than any slayer..... But then i was born and everything changed did it"still looking away her farther, he new she was right but didnt wan to admit it, he didnt want the enimy to win "granma was reborn in me. your doughter but you still turned you back refused to belive. And naw you believeing its a bit late int it. She new i was ment to be with Edward but u didnt believe, she was crazzy to you " Alice steped forword and my Bella froze _what is she doing_. Wow did i just hear Bella that was strange i dont think she said that. Suddenly i saw Alices vision, it was off Bella, my Bella she lunged at James he seamed to be happy he said someting but theres no sound- Alices vision always has sound what the hell. Suddenly Bella was full of blood but not her own, James was laid lifeless on the floor of my living room we all look shocked Bella realised what she did and cryed. Ye James was evil but my Bella loved him he was her family other than her mother and farther he was her only famly.

The vision finished but Alice told me to get Bella to the back of the room so we can hold her back if James say something to make her attack and kill him.

"Edward get Bella out of here, NAW" Alices eyes looked scared they were was mooning what could happen.

"whats NO THEY'LL TRY AND KILL YOU" Bella cryed out as i moved toward her _i dont want to go. _She added mentalie i was positive i herd her this time omy god i can hear Bella thoughts, my Bellas thoughts, thank you lord all mighty.

"the back of the room take her naw please"

I pulled my Bella out of the way and to the back of my family. Her mesmerising brown eyes were lifeless she must be scared. she reached for my face and our eyes met, she must know Alices had a vision and it scared me aswell as Alice which inturn scared her. "Edward, whats wrong? What did she see?" She placed her hands over my own and looked deeper in my eyes and the peoples thoughts were running through my head i managed to mute them but for haw long.

"i dont know what to tell you Bella, Alices vison it wasnt clear but she saw you killing someone" she was shocked with the discovery of what could happen.

"Edward i would never kill enyone you know that, Alices poweres may be growing she may see the past me as my grandmother" she must feel like she needs to clarify that she wouldnt never harm someone intenshionly to me but i new her more than she new i did.

At that moment alices thoughts flooded my head _were not going to get out of this alive._

"...please just leave us alone we havent done nothing to afend you" Alice spoke with grace.

"yes you have youve taken my doughter my only doughter" Renee seemed pissed that we couldnt see whe had taken her little girl away.

"i think we should go im getting tired, and this is getting boring" Bella seamed to feel the tension and need space. The family all noded in agreement. But the Swans stood still unmoved like statues.

"can you leave my property or i will have to get you arested" Carlisle spoke carmly.

"haha i am the police i dont get arested im aboth the law" this made Bella the hell was she laughing i couldnt get into her thoughts naw she was laughing to heads turned to us.

"your not aboth the law you never have been, so lissen to me naw leave my home and never return or i will hurt you, NAW GET OUT!" this shock the whole house. There thoughs were racing.

The Swans lissend because they seemed to of scaterd away scared. _i wonder if they will got to the wolfs of la-push urm .... _what they new the wolfes in la-push o great.

I took Bella to our room to calm down Jasper seemed unable do help her with his gift it seemed to of stoped working on her. Bella seemed deep in thought she was going over what happend she believed her shild was getting stronger because of me, because she has her soul mate with her. I needed to talk to Carlisle see if she was right. He could figure out what is happening to her when Bella gets to sleep ill find him so we can figure out this by the morning, befor we go to school.

Xxxxx

"Carlisle, can i come in please" i called to my vampire farther through his office door. Him and Esme were cuddeling, she needed conforting.

"yes Edward, son u can come in" i obliged and walk in and to his office table were he and Esme were sharing the big deck chair. "what can i do for you Edward?"

I told my stroy of Bella of how i couldnt read her mind at first but then after the fight i could. both Carlisle and Esme seemed shock by the way Bellas powers were growing. But when i added Alices vision and Jaspers power not working on her, Carlisle moved fast to began work.

He seemed really coursis about Bella and her life and past life as Marrie Swan my old friend. I told him all i could remeber about her but she was my old human life the memory wasnt curten, but he took what he could not long into the surch Alice, Jasper and Emmett joined in helping, i know that if Rose was here and not hunting she would help but we insisted she need to let off steem Emmett was told not to go with unless he wanted to die. She was more hurt emotionaly than enyone thought but once they left she went on a mood-wourser than she could ever been- Alice ensured her everything would be fine but she would ring is Rose need to be home.

Sudently Emmett called "Carlisle i think i my of found someting on the Swan Slayers but its confused me...... here look" there in this book was a picture off my Bella but the name in the caption was Mary Jammey born in 1385 it talked about her being able to defet monster with red eyes- vampires- and as fast as lighting. we read on the story seemed more strange she had a child but not eny child it was ......

Xxxx

I LEFT IT THER COZ I THINK THAT WOULD BE ANOTH ITS ABOUT 11PM HERE NAW SO IM GOIN BED ILL FINISH CHAPERT 14 TOMOZ BUT THIS IS GETTING BETTER HOPE U ENJOY PPL

AND DONT FORGET TO READ THEN REVIEW.

**WHAT DO U WANT MARY JAMMEY BABY TO BE CALLED TELL ME THE NAME YOU LIKE AND ILL PICK OUT A GOOD ONE OK**

**BUT PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE NAME IT CAN BE EATHER BOY OR GIRL IM NOT BOTHERD I HAVEN YET DECIDE WETHER ILL DO THE GIRL CHAPTER OR THE BOY OKK**

ILL LET U ALL GO NAW

HUGS AND KISSES

LYNN J CULLEN MWA


	14. A STORY

Chapter 14

OK SORRI BOUT THE LONG WAIT IV BEEN AND HAD AN OPPORATION SO STILL A LITTLE ILL BUT IM FIGHTING FIT LOL

ID LIKE TO THANK THE PPL WHO REVIEWED AND SOME OFF MY FRIENDS UR ALL GREAT :D

AND MY GOOD FRIEND WHO HELPED PICK OUT THE NAMES SO HERES CHAPTER 14

XXX

_Sudently emmett said "carlisle i think i my of found someting on the swan slayers but its confused me...... here look" there in this book was a picture off my bella but she was called mary jammey born in 1385 it talked about her being able to defet monster with red eyes- vampires- ans fast as lighting. As we read on the story seemed more strange she had a child but not eny child it was ......_

Half vampire, half something else but theres were the story gets confusing the child that we were decribed in the text was called Annabella Masson Jammey she was born a vampire and a complete image of her mother. But then the story became confusing- i know how emmett feels now when hes confused about logic things- stated there was another child a twin, his has no power,and not a vampire just human his name was Anthony Thomas Jammey Swan a complete picture of his vampire farther whome musent be named for personal reasons.

Both children grew together Annabella was intellagent and gifted – her gift was never writen down so there was no knowledge- while Anthony was avrage in all he could do.

This enradged Anthony for meny years, untill Anthony couldnt contain this rage anymore. On there 18th birthday Annabella became full vampire no growing more she would stay 18 for the remander of her eternity, she could no longer eat human food and her tirst became stonger which made her a killer. Anthony was avrage still no strenght, no spead and no eternal life. he chose to kill annabella hopeing this could change him, his plan to lear is younge sister to an abandoned esstate tie her then rip her body to sreads and drink her blood in hope to obtan her poweres and become a vampire like he destend.

Annabella somehow knew of anthony plan, she knew of her terible end ,but as a douting sister she did as she was asked.

Her death was fast, anthony got what he had always whated in his life his sister gone and a chance to be strong, fast and intellegent. but before annabella fully passed she curse on his family,

till they could feel the love that a vampire could feel. This in tern made anthony's future family slayer for hundreds of years. the curse made the family have most charictoristics of a vampires which were killed under there hands and marrage into the family would enable there bride or groum to posets the the gifts of the first killing of a vegatarian vampire which poseses the the gift of a normal life with golden eyes.

Xxxxx

I NO I NO

IT SHORT BUT HEY IM ILL BUT I TELLIN YA THE NEXT WILL BE NORMAIL BUT U CAN SEE WERE IM GETTIN AT DONT YA

N IF U DONT GET IT THEM ASK ME PLEASE

REVIEW

OKOK

ILL LET U GO

LYNN J C


	15. dreams and reality

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Sorri it so late but i have a life which is too demanding college is taking its tole on me, i have piles off coursework to still do but i suddenly need to write this was what popped in to my head its 12am now wow need to sleep ill try and update soon. Don't forget to review and no-one said if they liked the names my lovely friend shaz helped me pick them hope you liked them_**

Xxx

A terrorising black hole as ripped my world apart, piece by piece i have lost those who are most close to me At first my beloved grandfather passed in a 'FREAK' accident, and then James my once dearest cousin changed over night taking my mother and farther with him. To add to this drama off my life Edward my love my mate is being distant, he will find a way out of our alone time.

My nights are filled with more loss, as my body being to miss the cold stone chest i once laid upon, my ear's crave the velvet voice that once hummed the lullaby he wrote. My once pleasant dreams have change to the worries i fear he will leave me for a woman, a vampire flawless in every way a person can be, wavy orban locks fall around her perfect face making the fetcher's stand out more, and i must dare to say Rosalie would be jealous of her radiating beauty and magnificent figure.

A woman made for the god like man i am uncontrollably in love with.

Alice and Esme take there turn caring of me. I wake after the dream in floods of tears while either one of them are cradling shhing me to sleep again. They are angles that god must have felt the need to keep and let them care for his children in the way only a vampire could, to stay by their sides through the Moring light and nights fall 24 hour pretention 7 day a week.

Xxx

Today is a week since my god had spoken to me, i yearned for his touch, and I desired to here the voice I dreamt angles would speak. There beside his brother my love sit's.

"Edward, Edward can we talk please" i tried to block the tears which burned my eyes.

He stood without talking and walked into the kitchen to give us some privacy which we would most certainly no achieve.

"Right, what's wrong Bella" his voice was not of my loves it was forced filled with hatred.

Come on Bella just spill it all out you'll feel better.

"You don't have to be jasper to know something is wrong with **you**, but none of your family will tell me. I feel the passion we once had disapping with each minute I'm not by your side, i feel as though our love **HAS** disappeared." my voice cracked and tears ran freely but i was not finished "i fear you will leave me, i wake up needing you but your never there. Alice and Esme are great but they are not what i want. If you don't love me tell me straight and i will leave."

I look him straight in the face, his head slowly rising and those once golden orbs were black. pitch black had he fed and began to feel lust or was he hungry, could today be the day i would forever remember as the painful day i dry at the hands of my love.

My eye's met his and i new almost instantly, but i was too late to move his speed was imperturbable i was cradled in his arms as he lowed his head toward my vain, and drain me.

Where is every body Carlisle and Esme, Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. We can't be alone no not now

"ARRRRRR NO!!!! ARRRRR PLEASE NO PLEASE!!!!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain hurt bad real bad.

Suddenly cold familiar arm grabbed me, i was pushed toward his chest the heavenly sent infused my lungs and i felt safe.

"Shhh, Bella you're safe, I'm here, I'm here, i won't let anything happen to you, i promise" he spoke while rocking me slowly. I melted in to the arms i call my home. I canted it was all a dream it was all a dream, but i felt the pain was it true or was it not......

Xxx

Ever since my nightmare of Edward killing me, he had never left my side but there was still something missing something that need to be cleared and that was why he had ignored me for such a long while, i confronted the one person i knew would know what is wrong with Edward and the only advice i was given was 'to let him tell me when he is good and ready' like that will help me. Dam that pixie!! Dam Edward!!

School has been the same, as always with mike Newton hitting on me which i new made Edward mad; all i was able to do was tell him to go talk to Jessica because she looks upset.

Biology was agony while Edward ignored me but now it was back to manageable, Mr. Banner was droning on about mitosis all i had known about ever time i move school i always manage to get there in time to learn about the beloved mitosis. I know Edward felt the same he would have to repeat each year for eternity relearning the same subjects over and over with only a small change ever 50 or so years.

One word for that BORING!!

And now I'm here i hope i can make his life liveable, well to a certain extent. That is if he will still won't me.

I had time to think in gym as i was 'injured'- courtesy of Miss Alice Cullen- during this time i was able to remember back to the day of the fight the night Edward became distant.

I was slowly remembering more and more, well that was until Lauren Maloney hit me in the head with the volley ball and it hurt real bad i even flew off the bleachers were i was sat. Once i recognised were i was situated i look around for the smug smile of my attacker but she wasn't there Jessica must off noticed my confusion and told me what happened.

It was hilarious really the couch caught Lauren aiming the ball at me and he gave her 10 press-ups- which i would off loved to see in person- and sent her packing with her tail between her legs, jess said i was out cold for around about 10 minutes i knew Edward would be fuming he couldn't be there to save me. But, he can't be there my whole life and he knows that. I'm a danger to him and the family either they chose to change me or kill me. Personally i chose the change but Edward is dead set on letting me live my human life to the max.

Not long after i can to, and was able to walk properly the bell rang. Edward was by my side in a flash his eyes filled with pain and self hatred. We slowly stalked to the shiny Volvo but not before my teddy bear hug was given by the one and only Emmet Cullen, while everyone look on Alice bounced towards me with a wide smile on her face.

What was going on today???

Is this a dream?

Where's my reality?

Xx

**_I no, i no its short but i lost my track of thought i promise the next chapter will be longer_**

**_Ps im thinking of goin on fb soo try and find me xx if u like_**

**_LJC_**


	16. The Knowing

OK SORRY ABOUT THE AUTHOR'S NOT BUT I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS GONE STRAIGHT TO MY EDITOR SAMMY MAY CULLEN.

SO HERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 16 - THE KNOWING

Xxx

It has been quite strange around the Cullen house, and I know I'm not going insane so you can't pin that on me.

I have tried to find something out about my family but every time I plan to go look Alice already knows and gets everyone to bombard me so I can't. It feels as if they all know something that I shouldn't, but isn't it my right.

Tonight, as usual I fell asleep in the arms of the man that I would die for just to save.

Xxx

I'm floating, why I am floating.

Wow this feeling it's strange, it's as if I'm a...a...well I don't know what? But I'm somewhere familiar but where?

My vision is blurry and I feel light, I can't control my limbs it's as if they have a mind of their own.

"Charlie please just let it be. We have a family now, this child in me is a new beginning and I do believe that you know this too," was that my mother? She sound's so young and sad, was she talking to my Dad well at least I hope she was.

"Renee stop bothering me. I need to do this, to protect you and my son who is right there," yep that's my Dad. Wait they thought I was a boy when the hell did this happen oh yeah be...for... I... was... born... duh.

I stopped listening to their conversation; I can't believe they thought I was a boy GOD WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO no wonder they jumped at James when he came he's the son they never got but always wanted.

Xxx

I woke the next day, to find I was alone. Where was Edward? That's strange he had never left me to wake alone, he had Esme or Alice to look after me when he was in his avoiding phase, but here I sit and I was alone with the glittering sun streaming upon my face. Times like this I could only wish I was a vampire to open my eyes and see the perfect rainbow glistening from my skin.

"WHAT????....NO!!!" I heard the velvet voice of my angle. Who is he talking to? And what are they talking about? I believe it is time to investigate!!!

I slowly crept down the perfectly straight stair case begging God to allow me to have this one time for them to not hear me.

"She has the right to know Edward, it's her decision NOT YOUR'S," my best pixie friend well only pixie friend attempted to whisper but failed.

What do I have the right to know? And what's my decision I need to make?

Just as I thought I wasn't going to be caught Rose came around the corner, she smiled and handed me a note.

BELLA,

I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON MEET ME OUTSIDE IN 10 MINUTES

What???

I read the note again and again until 10 minutes had passed, and my curiosity got the best of me so I went.

"Pppsssttt. Bella here quick," behind a big oak tree stood the stunning Rosalie with her blond hair flying in the wind. Damn vampire, with beauty which no rose or any other flower could touch.

"What is it Rose?" I whispered which wouldn't help if Edward was in ear-shot.

"Ok well here read this it will tell you everything you need to know I have also put a translation in. Alice and I both agreed that you must be told and it must be your decision and your decision alone." She left me soon after she finished talking; my vision blurred and she was gone. Damn vampires with their speed…oh wait I have it too *smiles *.

I sat there for an hour re-reading the book. I then moved to the translation rose had done for me.

"Zepento kesto yep lowlow temarona sel fello iss vempirto. This translates to, "She who was chosen must change by the love of vampires themselves." Does this mean oh-my god it can't? The only way I can help my family is my being changed by the Cullen's; no wonder Edward didn't say anything.

I suddenly realized I couldn't move I was frozen; how I was frozen? Who froze me?

I could only guess and I got it right in one swing…JAMES!

"Hey Bell, guess what, I got my gift do you like it. It suits me just great. Don't you think cuz?" His freeze was off; new to this gift now are we. I stayed still as if I didn't know he was here. This annoyed him one hit, just one swing then I can run, one swing then bang-go-run.

But oh-no he knew better; Dad did teach him after all.

I begged Edward to come I even tried opening my mind to him no response so it was the old fashion way then.

"James what do you want?" I had no emotion in my voice as I spoke.

"You gone. Dead. Out of this world so HE can't have you he shouldn't have anyone," anger slid down his throat and jealousy spat through his words.

"Why are you so jealous of him?" I said, still with no emotion.

"Because... because he's dead and you still want him. He's nothing and you want him. But you could have had me but oh-no you wanted the dead boy so you my lovely cousin must die, no longer aloud to see him!"  
My fear grew, the need for Edward was strong I felt the fear slipping through my body, my soul banging trying to escape to get to Edward, inform him of my trouble.

"No longer aloud to feel the sickly statue body you crave so much, the smell will die away as will his memory of you. Just remember Bella you're just a walking blood bank and you know it, he knows it and so does that rotting heap of corpses you insist on calling a family!"

His hand griped on my clothes and yet I sat frozen. This wasn't the James I knew and grew up with, he was a monster controlled by the power just like Antony from the book. Tears escaped down my face I could feel what was going to happen; nature itself knew and wanted to escape the view of the act of pure violence.

James was no saver for God but a pure and true picture of the man I never spoke off SATIN the lord of the dammed and evil.

He was strong; the power behind him was just unrealistic the freeze broke yet I could not move his weight over powered my small body, the air flew out I could not breath. But still I could see the image of James above me striping my clothes piece by piece; his hands explored my body squeezing and nipping each new exposure, I was the shell of my old self violated in each and every way.

I shock in terror as he lunged himself to me, each sending pain through my body it was so intense I could not scream, I felt my blood trickle underneath me and his breath and saliva on me. I cringed.

No not like this. No...No...No...

I need Edward I want him. It was meant to be him not this monster who has violated me.

The pain was over-powering I could not feel anymore but yet I could see him above me rocking back and forth, he was pleased with what he was doing. I had lost a lot of blood and could not stand this pain one last time I tried with all my might I called for Edward mentally. Edward please Edward quick!!!

Over and over my vision was fading I cried blood instead of tears. My vision went blank, but before I went under I saw James disappear. I cried more and followed the light.

xxx

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

AND PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE 4 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RELEASED

thanks to sammy may and twilightgirl1702 your help is thanked milliones of times

HUGS AND KISSES LJC


	17. Save me

Chapter 17

Save me

Sorry it sooo late but thanks for all the lovely reviews.

If u think it needs something just say i would like Ur input :-) :-D

Xxx

_James disappeared puff just went i cried more and followed the light._

It was beautiful cloud's everywhere angle voices singing songs on praise all around me it was not what i imagined well it was before i met Edward. ONO Edward he must be in pain.

I stopped in the middle of my travel and cried it was never meant to be like this why he had to rune my life I hate James, i feel like killing him ripping his throat from his body and watch the blood throb out watch the pain in his face the way he did to me when he was raping me.

I was floating again the light was getting brighter more beautiful, i couldn't rip the smile of my face.

A figure i new a person i could never forget, Grandma.

"O grandma, what are you doing here and what am i doing here" i rasped her way.

"Bella, my little Bella this is heaven well the afterlife" her voice the same a i remembered gentle and comforting "but you, you are not meant to be here your place is by Edwards side, it's your destiny getting rid of that retched curse"

She new about Edward how, she must be hurt.

"Bella I'm not mad at you, don't worry your meant to be with him and i wasn't make him happy please" her eyes glistened with truth, i believed her as i all ways will.

She raised her hand and slowly placed it on my shoulder, i felt a jolt in my chest and it hurt it was as if someone was jumping on my chest over and over.

All went black my eye refused to open. What the hell is happening? The jolts didn't stop but when i thought it did someone blew air in my mouth. I couldn't take it i shot up from where i laid my eyes open with surprise.

It wasn't who i thought it was

"O good Marie you alive i thought i lost you" Tara cried, her hug was full of loss and pain; i was shocked where was my Edward. She must of sensed my pain and let go "i hurt you cry, and i came running. And i saw that beast on top of you i couldn't let that happen no i couldn't he, he was violating you" you could see the terror in her eyes.

She Brock down crying and so i held her freezing body to mine and Shhed her. She was soft inside but hard out side, and now it was showing.

Xxx

I don't know what the time is but it must be early, Tara is in her corner now just trying to catch her breath.

"Tara does Edward know were i am" my voice was below a whisper, yet i new she herd me as if i spoke normally.

"i don't know. But, don't worry when the sun comes up i will take you to there nest i believe the leaders mate is waiting there in case you return." She spoke with a slender voice as if she had not spent most of the night crying.

Yet i shill had no clue on how she got there fast enough.

Flash back.

_His hand griped on my clothes and yet i sat frozen. This wasn't the James i new and grew up with he was a monster controlled by the power just like Antony from the book. Tear scraped down my face i could feel what was going to happen, nature its self new and wanted to escaped the view of the act of pure violence._

_James was no saver for God but a pure and true picture of the man i never spoke off SATEN the lord of the dammed and evil._

_He was strong; the power behind him was just unrealistic the freeze broke yet i could not move his weight over powered my small body, the air flew out i could not breath. But still see the image of James above me striping my clothes peace by peace his hand explored my body squeezing and nipping each new exposure, i was the shell of my old self violated in each and every way._

_I shock in terror as he lunged himself to me, each sending pain through my body it was so intense i could not scream, i felt my blood trickle underneath me and his breath and saliva on me. I cringed._

_No not like this. No...No...No..._

_I need Edward i want him. It was meant to be him not this monster who has violated me_

_The pain was over powering i could not feel no-more but yet i could see him above me rocking back and forth, he was pleased of what he was doing. I had lost a lot of blood and could not stand this pain one last time i tried with all my might i called for Edward mentally _

End of flash back.

My cringe did not go amiss with Tara, the hurt in her eyes were deep like she was responsible for this attack on my body.

What was wrong with her?

"Come on Bella we should head out now, Alice has seen the message i sent" she called before i could find my own voice.

What message i hope she didn't see what James had done o please god don't let them know what happened Edward will go spare.

I obliged to what Tara said and climbed the best i could on to her back, i refused to allow more pain to be inflicted on her she was to good in deserving that no matter what she has done in the past or what she will do in the future.

Xxx

The journey was long but we soon emerged from the green forest in forks to the mansion of the Cullen's my family of vampires.

There was no-one out side not even the motherly figure i had hope would be waiting, the house seemed empty deprived of life.

Tara placed me more carefully than she would off normally would of.

I had bruises on my arms, there yellowy purple. The colour did not show the pain in which it emitted in my body, a brush of a feather could case irritation and streaming pain through out the shell of my body.

This would be hard to explain if Alice hadn't already which i hope she had.

Both me and Tara strolled into the deserted home of the Olympic vampire clan. Where were they, no teddy bear Emmet, no moody Rosalie, no cheerful Alice, nor distant Jasper and the loving Carlisle and Esme? Edward my dream my mate were can he be?

"Urm... Marie...sorry Bella i must be leaving now, Esme want be long now. All you need to do is rest. I will sort the rest out" her smile was true, it met her eyes. She was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you Tara" i called to the wind hoping she received my message.

Xxx

Thanking Alice she had told every member of the family what had happened, i was in Canada when James found me and urm ... well you know, that's were they had headed. But Tara had taken me back to forks an hour before the Cullen's could reach me. Carlisle was hopping on meting 'the wonderful' Tara but she was gone from all radars.

I received a message of James not long after the Cullen's arrived back; he wanted to meet up with me alone to talk about what happened. I told Edward to wait out side just for safety i couldn't trust James with my life no more not after what he had done.

When we arrived at the warehouse James' car was parked out side i assumed he was waiting inside, Edward didn't want me to go in but i reassured him that i would call if i needed him. There was one room that had a light on i was scared to be honest but i still went. What's the worse that could happen i had already been raped by him!

As i entered the room there he lied motionless on the ground in a crimson red puddle "JAMES ...o my god James ....James what happened are you? ....James talk to me please.... James..." i cried out James lied there life less but i could fell his heart beating slow.

I couldn't do nothing else apart from say his name until i new in my heart and head he was gone. no matter what he had done to me i still cared for him. he new now he wasn't invisible as he thought, once i new he was gone i did all i could to pull my self together to call for the one person i needed the most....

Edward.

"EDWARD... EDWARD I NEED YOU PLEASE COME QUICK.... JUST YOU PLEASE...EDWARD" I finished my plead and held tight to James until i felt a cold arms rap around my waist lifting me away from the lifeless corpse of my cousin, i couldn't hold on no more i cried Edward tensed i knew he didn't like to see me cry but i couldn't help it now. When i let go off James, i was spun around fast allowing myself to wrap around Edward as i tried to calm myself.

James was the only one that new why he had attacked me in the woods. Edward picked me up and took me home. Carlisle and Emmett went to retrieve James body and examine it to find the cause of death.

In my dreams i could see James dead and James as he raped me, over and over his eyes were soldering into me and words he spoke hit me 'He's nothing and you want him' was he predicting the out come of what's had past but not knowing or was it just crazy talk.

Xxx

WHAT DO YOU THINK PPL

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW

HUGS AND KISSES LYNN JONES CULLEN


	18. OMG

Chapter 18- Sorry it so late but well to put it straight my laptop broke n my coursework was way too much but here it is xxx

* * *

_In my dreams I could see James dead and James as he raped me, over and over his eyes were soldering into me and words he spoke hit me 'He's nothing and you want him' was he predicting the outcome of what's had past but not knowing or was it just crazy talk._

Emmett and jasper headed out and collected James body, Carlisle wanted to know what happened and so he performed a post-Morton.

This is where it became strange, James hadn't be attack by a vampire which was our first thought he had scratch marks and signs of strangulation. Carlisle came to the conclusion that James was fed on when dead which explained the lack of blood left in his body and then marks on as well.

James seemed to collect a lot of enemies during his short stop; it's just finding the murderer we couldn't even tell the police because of Charlie.

Edward had been more clingy to me I was never left alone.

My mind kept moving back and forth between events but my mind had no answers, I could list all James enemies and it was the full town, my mother even hated him and Jacob despised him. Jacob. OMG no it couldn't be

"NO FREAKING WAY" I didn't mean to but it slipped out, Edward came bursting into Alice's room wondering why my sudden outburst.

"Bella, what's wrong?" his worry was written on his face. I couldn't deny the god an answer

"I know who killed him!" I rasped to the whole family.

"Killed who Bella?" his face was a picture of confusion as was the rest of the family minus Alice's she had figured out the same time as I, her face was worried.

"James who did you think i was on about?" it was my time to be confused he must of meant someone but who.

"I don't know, I thought you had a vision, because Alice was repeating what you said" I look over at my pixie friend who seemed to of been nodding thought out the conversation.

I was debating in telling them but haw do i.

* * *

I no i no it short but this is all i could remember but i am getting chapter 19 sorted right naw

Hugs and kisses


	19. can it be

Chapter 19- ok it longer than chapter 18, it's not long till the end yeah...

Read and review.....

Xxx

_I was debating in telling them but how do I._

"Bella, I think you should tell them" Alice spoke softly while holding on to jasper.

All there gold eyes laid on me, I felt under pressure, until a wave of calm flew my way. Thank you, Jasper.

"Well, urm... I think I might know who killed James. She might know why he did what he did" my voice stayed low. "But first I need to talk to Jacob Black abo..."

"What? No.... No flippin' way ... not on your own Bella he could hurt you" Edward interrupted me with a sharp thong.

"No! No-one can hurt me as much as James hurt me," my voice was sharp, I didn't intend on making it so but remembering what he did made me sore. Edward must have seen the pain because he backed down his eyes sad I believe if he could cry he would.

Since what happed I couldn't stand the touch of anyone skin but I need the spark on my love, I reached for him and held his hand it must have been a big shock all except from Alice, they look at mine and Edward entwined hands.

His free palm touched my cheek, silently coursing the skin, I felt the need to be cradled in his arms to cry; let all my emotions loose. melt in the touch of dear loveable Edward Anthony Cullen.

The room had become empty; all that claimed this area was Edward and I.

"I love you, more than anything. But set me free" I spoke with love.

"My love you will always be free, but I can't let you go to your death." he spoke with nothing but pain.

"It isn't my death, if I'm alive afterwards. Trust me! I'm doing this to help me recover. to come back to you." I held his cheeks "I trust you with my heart, do you trust me with yours?" his eyes were gold yet held his understanding, pain was clear and so I won that argument.

"Bella, can I hold you until it's time. Please." I couldn't deny him this, and I nodded in agreement.

For the first night in 2 weeks I had allowed contact with Edward, before I had feared I was no more of a woman for him, James had taken Edward rightful gift from me. My full women hood was taken out of blinded rage by a man I could trust, my own family. I was raised to forgive all evil doing apart from the one's with crimson eyed, the predator vampire.

I can never forgive what he had taken. But, I must for the sake of my family, yet I cannot until I know the truth. Why? A question I need to hear weather good or bad. He is forgiven as far as family goes but no fervour.

We laid on the cotton bed spread and held each other till morning; my eyes were too scared to close in case anything bad happen, but hearing my lullaby from the living dream I feel in to a sleep were no James or evil vampire appeared just me and my grandmother talking about my destiny and how I must fulfil it.

Xxx

Dam that sun needs turning down. Wow wait ... that not the sun.

I opened my eye slowly trying to adjust them fast didn't work.

"Dam" the light was bright, and it stung my eyes.

Little giggles could be heard but I couldn't locate the area, the giggle where familiar way to familiar.

"About time sleepy head"

"Omg, Alice I need sleep.... what time is it anyway?" I screamed into the cushion.

"Come on Bella, your sleeping your life away. And it about ten in the morning" she spoke with happiness; I was confused why she had let me sleep in so long.

I slowly moved to a sitting position and I stared in the golden, glowing eyes of my best friend. No matter how annoying she can be she was a gem I would never give away.

My clothes had been laid out in pure Alice fashion, I looked around to find my man but there was no sign. I knew my face fell. Time to get dressed.

I approached the door to the onsweet Alice spoke "Bella, be safe! " I turned to as why she said that but she was gone.

What is with this family I will be safe the badest thing that could happen had, they need to trust me.

It didn't take long for me to freshen up, and dressed.

I was left alone in Edwards room, there seemed to be no one in the house also.

No time the better Bella.

I grabbed my cell from the bedside unit and tipped in the number for an allied friend Jacob. Two failed attempt's later he answered with a very husky voice.

Dam I think I woke him up.

"Hello"

"Hya Jacob, it's me ... Bella" I spoke with a clear voice.

"Urm Bella...oh... Bella swan ha-ha how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you ...urm I was just ringing to ask if we could have a chat"

There was a slight pause "urm chat about what?"

"About things, I can't really say over the phone if you can't come then it ok ill get help somewhere else" I made it sound argent.

"Urm no ...no it ok ill meet you, say at 1 on the bea..."

"NO! Not the beach at Seattle, do u know were Bella Italian is?" I had to interrupted I was one of the 'bad lot' now I couldn't break the treaty it's to dangerous

"Ye, I guess I can meet you there... urm bell aim sorry but I have to go my dad needs my help see you at 1" the line went dead before I could respond.

No going back now Bella.

Edward can sit in the back to make he feel better about this meeting and no doubt Jacob will come alone, But we need to speak so it will be fine.

Xxx

Ok so it a bit longer but i did have chapter 19 quite longer but I forget half of what happened.

Disclaimer I do not own the twilight characters but I do own Tara and at this moment mystery girl he-he.

You guys should have a guess who it was!

Read and review it don't take long

Hugs and kisses

Lynn

Ps thank you Sammy may Cullen you're a great girl


	20. sticky vicky

**Chapter 20- part of truth**

**Hya guys sorry u had to wait I couldn't finishes this chap I was very upset about something but a bit better now: D**

**Read then review and I mean it buds**

Xxx

_Edward can sit in the back to make him feel better about this meeting, no doubt Jacob will come alone, but we need to speak so it will be fine._

It wasn't long before the 6ft 4in Indian wolf entered the restaurant with a much smaller but more built lad followed. I was correct with him bringing a friend.

"Jake, over here" I called into the bleak room, his face lit but suddenly fell when his eyes flew the left and I assume Edward was given one of his famous glares.

Yep, I was correct Edwards perfect brows were inverted slightly.

"Dam Bella, I know you had a smell but don't you think this was too much?" Jake spoke soft yet with a hint of anger.

"Nice to see you too" I laughed, while Jake sat and looked idly on. Ok someone needs to ease up

"Ok then. So Bella what do need to know? As I can guess this isn't social"

"You can't talk you haven't come alone," I nodded to the cubical were the muscular boy sat "But back to business, what's happened to James? Jake. And don't lie!"

"Bella I'm not at libratory to tell you that information"

"What the hell are you going on about? You're not at libratory to tell me information about my cousin, EATHER YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR ILL.... "

"Don't you even think about that miss swan, James is nothing to do with you since you abandoned your family for the blood sucking demon's, you insist on calling the Cullen family! "

"Ha-ha you must be joking me" laughing at this attempt to push me away from my family "You know nothing about my family; you're a petty shape shifting boy... Yes boy. Who is trying to be a man? James has always and will always be my cousin, despite anything he has done to me or my family yet you sit there and say I left my family but yet my side was never given a chance."

He stayed silent, so I carried on "James is my cousin no matter what you or my parent might think. It is my chose whether or not to disown him, yet after he raped me ...."

"Wow wow, hold on Bella. He what" he interrupted.

"James my cousin raped me. Do I need to repeat myself to you" no vocal answer was given but he nodded and so I carried on "James rang me after, I don't know why but he did. I went to the old factory to meet him but he was dead..."

"Well there's your answer Bella, a vampire did"

"No! He was covered in blood; no human drinking vampire on earth can resist that huge amount of blood. Edward even had trouble with the eager but he managed.  
I need to know who you know of wished James dead. Please."

Jake was stunned into complete silence

"There was this young lady whom James meet not long ago, she didn't seem every ...urm... as you could say good. But was very good for James" Jake spoke with no emotion.

"Thank you. Do u remember her name?"

"Victoria newmain, she has ....urm... bright fiery red hair and dust green eyes. I think she was 20 but I really don't know."

"Thank you Jake for everything. I need to find this Victoria now I will ring if I find anything" we shared a hug before they left.

They seemed to run out of the restaurant when Edward began to move, it purely amused me and I'm guessing did for Edward as well.

His cold strong arms wrapped around my waist while he hung his head on my shoulder. There we stood for what I wished could be forever but life came crashing down when the Dum waitress smashed the drinks she was carrying at Edward feet. To Edward that was the que to leave and head home with our new knowledge of Victoria Newmain.

Xxx

We pulled up on the estate to find the whole family stood outside eager to find out what we know. Poor Alice she couldn't see the future if it involves the wolfs.

Once inside both me and edward explained what we hurd from Jacob with edward no thought was secrute and i told then everything about Victoria her discription when james was ment to of meet her and etc. Carlisle was very intrigued when I told them about her very intrigued.

"Bella what's her full name again?" Carlisle injeted with a mass amount of confusion placed over his normal eligent voice.

"Urm... it was Victoria newmain," Carlisle face seemed to fall what does he know? "What's wrong Carlisle, do you know her?" everyone seemed to pipe down, you could hear a pin drom with the silence it seemed they were interested in knowing what was wrong with Carlisle.

With everyone's golden and my brown orbs settled on Carlisle he seemed to tensed up more with every passing second, until he took to the stair toward his office it seemed like an unspoken command to the over Cullen's to follow suit and go to the office...

Xxx

**Im guuna leave it there**

**I would like if you all could have a guess of what or who Victoria really is ???**

**I would like about 5 reviews for the next chapter to be set up on here**

**Next chapter is the First part of the last so don't hold back**

**Love you all xxx**

**Hugs and kiss**

**Lynn**

**Ps thanks to Sammy may my sis for helping out with the story.**


	21. time to say goodbye

**Chapter 21. Time to say goodbye!**

**Soo I didn't get the reviews I need but to those who did write ty they made me smile hope u all enjoy this**

**I guess I don't have to explain the title as you can all guess haw it will end or can you ha-ha**

**Thank you all for reviewing on the last chapter**

**And thank you to Sammy for all the help she has given me**

**And yes the title is from the song it always touched me**

**It been a nice journey to take with you**

**Read review for one of the last times**

**love you all**

**Disclaimer –I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF TWILIGHT NOR ROMEO AND JULIET THO I WOULD LOVE TO YET SADLY I DO NOT :(**

**Xxx**

_With everyone's golden and my brown orbs settled on Carlisle he seemed to tensed up more, until he took to the stair toward his office it seemed like an unspoken command to the over Cullen's to follow suit and go to the office..._

Once I reached the room I could see Carlisle rummaging through the thousands of book of his own personal collection, still I had no clue what he was looking for. The other Cullen's stood and watched their leader and creator seemingly going mad in front of them.

"GOT IT" he screeched throughout the rumble.

"Got what?" esme spoke silently. I was sure she was scared of what this may entail.

"Look, I knew I recognised the name" he held the book in the air showing a fiery red headed woman whom seemed younger but must be dead by what that picture say by the date "this Bella dear is Victoria Newmain, she was one of the first important women in the renascence. I had come across her when she was young. Well before she was turned! ..."

"Wait she was turned? Into what?" I rudely interrupted I didn't mean to but I need to ask.

"Well Bella. Victoria's a vampire, but the amazing thing is she can change her age if she wishes she can age so to seem human. And her eyes are not normally either, yet that maybe because she has the ageing gift. She is very powerful. If I remember correctly" he began flipping throughout the book he held "there Victoria was and I say WAS a bride of the swan slayers the wife of Mathew Daniel swan. When she was human she could move objects with her mind I don't know if she still can or not but it could be a possibility. So Bella, your cousin must of found this information and found a long lost relative who seems to hate all that is swan."

Wait hates all that's swan

"What do you mean?"

"She died before having any child and about 3day after Mathew married Joelle. Victoria must off felt used and killed him. But Joelle was pregnant which kept the family line running."

"so it was Victoria that killed James then, how could we off missed this I should of looked more carefully... wait I've never seen that book before" not only did Carlisle look away from me but everyone including Edward "what are you hiding ? I have the right to know!"

All eyes landed on Edward, which means it was him that hid this from me. His eyes were full of pain.

"Bella please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad I'm pissed off, why did you hide the book from me?"

"Because you already know what it will say" with those words I believed him

"Tell me please" I spoke low, I need to know but being mad won't get me anywhere.

I sat there listening to the story of how they found the book and about my family on the night of the fight, no wonder Edward didn't want me to know haw that man could kill his sister over jealousy was beyond me, and just thinking I was related to that.

I felt at truly sick. Also he mentioned that the only way to get rid of the cruses is to be turned by Edward my one true love.

Xxx

A month passes

Xxx

I was sat again for an hour in Carlisle office reading the book, Edward was out hunting which I had to force him too he hadn't gone since the day last month were I found out everything. The Cullen's and I planned on turning me after we killed Victoria. Edward was against this, he didn't want me to go after the monster which killed James.

I knew it killed him every time I mentioned James, and he didn't understand why I am trying to avenge his death. This is how I managed to get him to hunt I said I would explain when he returned.

"This isn't helping" I spoke softly to myself, placing the book on the old wooden coffee table and headed toward the oak door. I reached out for the knob when cold yet familiar arms wrapped around me waist, Edward must have felt my slight jump as he was chuckling behind me.

I rested my head on his chest; we stood there embracing each other until we were rudely interrupted by the big bear himself.

"BELLA!" he screeched while stood in front of me

"EMMETT!" I called back. While giggling

"Wow Bella you don't have to shout" only Emmett. I just shuck my head at him and cuddled into Edward chest.

"Emmett what do you want?"Edward spoke while he perched his head on my shoulder.

"Be nice Eddie" I could feel Edward shudder, and Emmett smirked and continued "I am here to tell you Alice had a vision about this Vicky girl and she on her way for Bella"

"What do you mean?"

"Well dear sis' she has been observing you and she don't what you to end this so called curse, and so she is coming to kill you. ...o and Carlisle wants both of you down stairs now for a family meeting" with that said he left.

I turned in Edwards arms and kissed his cheek, he was so still a statue of himself. I believe he was lessening to the others thoughts.

I reached up to this face when he moved, his eyes were black he was angry well more pissed.

"Come on Eddie, let's go down stair" I said while trying to move him with a smirk on my face.

He stood there for awhile and then followed suit.

There the whole family sat with their significant other waiting for Carlisle to enter.

Not long after we settled he came through the front door and approached esme, there they shared a nice conversation with their eyes no one apart from Edward knew what they were saying.

"Ok family, I guess you all know why I called his meeting right... good so by what Alice has seen we have a week and I believe if we turn Bella now if she doesn't mind .. Victoria will not be a match with the eight if use"

"No it is too dangerous what if Bella isn't ready by the time she comes, we don't know anything about her!" Edward injected through the silence that was met with the end of Carlisle speech

"Edward we know all that we could know about her... and it's more Bella's diction and you more than I know that she will be turned."

"Edward I want to help! This is my fault in the first place. Let me help" I reached for him but he fled from my side. It hurt and I mean really, it's like he doesn't what me with him am I just a pet for him... I hope not.

"NO! If she want it, then she gets it... but, I don't want to be involved" with that he ran out of the open window.

Everyone was shocked with this reaction. My eyes were stinging with the mass of water wanting to fall, my heart felt as though it shattered and froze with the excruciating pain lingering. I stood and walked to the front door but was stopped by my pixie friend her face was painful to see I knew if she could cry then she would what a great vampire gift I would love to have at this moment.

"Bella don't go please" her voice normally so hyped was low un- Alice like but I need to get out I need air, alone time.

"I'll be back I just need time alone" she reductively moved and allowed my exist.

I moved slowly down to my beloved truck, I had no idea where I would go but I need to be way from whatever reminded me of him. He left me pain stricken, I must mean nothing to him and I shall make him nothing to me. This is how my love story will end!

As I drove the mass of emotions just clasped and I cried for everything for my love of Edward, my love for the other Cullen's my family and James but most of all my loss of true love with Edward he never wanted me I know now I shall forever hide from him.

Xxx

EPOV

"Ok family, I guess you all know why I called his meeting right... good so by what Alice has seen we have a week and I believe if we turn Bella now if she doesn't mind .. Victoria will not be a match with the eight if use"

"No it is too dangerous what if Bella isn't ready by the time she comes, we don't know anything about her!" I injected through the silence that we endured at the end of Carlisle speech.

"Edward we know all that we could know about her... and it's more Bella's diction and you more than I know that she will be turned." What is he saying he's not the one she wants to turn her?

"Edward I want to help! This is my fault in the first place. Let me help" my angle was agreeing with him how could she, when she reached for me I couldn't stop my demon from moving away. I had hurt her she was pained by my reaction to her.

"NO! If she want it, then she gets it... but, I don't want to be involved" with that I ran just simply ran there was too much all the pain on Bella's face was too much for my body to handle I couldn't be a monster and make her like me a soul –less immortal deemed to feel pain and death were they pass for eternity, NO I shall not let her burn for my own selfish reasons she shall live for what she must.

I have no clue where I must be but with the snow dominating the ground I must be south far south. Is a look around there was no Civilisation.

Dam haw long have I been out for?

I turned and headed the direction I came maybe I could reach some sort of Civilisation and find out where the hell I am.

Xxx

I had finally reach the green land when I realised I still had my cell, one glace I could see 20 miss calls mostly from Alice but non from Bella.

What have I done?

I called Alice back to tell her I was coming back for Bella.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen where have you been, we've all been going mad and is Bella with you?" Alice as all ways knew I was calling.

Hold on is Bella with you what is she talking about she was with them

"Alice, what do you mean is Bella with me? When I left she was with you!"

"O-god so u haven seen her at all since you left?" worry seeped through her voice this was genuine

"Alice where did you see her last, I might be able to guess where she is"


	22. isabellas last whisper

**Chapter 22 -Isabella swan's last whisper**

**read and review**

xxxxx

EPOV

_I called Alice back to tell her I was coming back for Bella._

"_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen where have you been, we've all been going mad and is Bella with you?" Alice as all ways knew I was calling._

_Hold on is Bella with you what is she talking about she was with them_

"_Alice, what do you mean is Bella with me? When I left she was with you!"_

"_O-god so u haven seen her at all since you left?" worry seeped through her voice this was genuine_

"_Alice where did you see her last, I might be able to guess where she is"_

"She was here, but she was upset as in really upset. But I can't see her not even when I try there's just blank. Where is she o god I hope she is ok" she was cry down the phone. I have never seen alike in such a state in all my time knowing her.

"Ok alike calm down please will find her. Have u checked all her haunts?"

"Of course we have Edward, ...Do u really think I'm that stupid." half way through the conversation rose was on the phone and she seemed pissed but you could sense the need in her voice to know where my love was situated.

"Rose I'm on my way, just hold on" at that I ended the call, my stone heart would be dying at this point I need to find her but where to start.

O' GOD HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID I KNOW!

BPOV

_As I drove the mass of emotions just clasped and I cried for everything for my love of Edward, my love for the other Cullen's my family and James but most of all my loss of true love with Edward he never wanted me I know now I shall forever hide from him._

So here I am waiting outside a house I never thought I would be but I know they would understand they must. I am what they want in the first place.

ThirdPersonsPOV

Outside a hidden run down farm from the Victorian era sat a rusted red truck holding Bella alone, where she pondering whether she should enter the home of her predecessor, though she had not noticed at that moment her diction was wrong, so wrong.

Time passed by Bella slowly, but she knew when the wild animals fled from around the habitat she was no longer alone.

Stood elegantly at the farm house door was a young woman seaming to be of the same age as Bella 17, her red fiery hair blow in the genital breeze and her stone cold red eyes planted firmly on those brown orbs which belonged to Bella.

"Isobella" spoke the vampire in a soft violent voice, the effect on Bella made her heart pump more and her palms to become doused in moisture and her hair stand on ends never had she felt this much terror from one being, from one vampire.

"Isobella, come to me, come see what you want see. I allow u to enter my home" once that spoken the immortal glided into the farm house waiting for her meal to follow behind.

Bella frozen by the sudden encounter with Victoria, no limb on her body could move and she could hear the sound of her blood being forcefully pushed through her body by the living heart. Bella new Victoria could sense her knowing this she could not just turn around and leave like she wanted to, she had to stay her instincts were no longer need not around Victoria.

As she decended from the cab her heart slowed and her terror left her system, a vision of hope came at that moment she would be safe no matter who she was up against.

BPOV

I left the safety of the cab knowing I would no matter how many times I said it was safe, I was indeed not. My tennis trainer touched the crisp grass and there I wish they were here with me, I would be safe but I chose to come alone, but why alone.

Edward help please.

_**Vision~**_

_**Something was running, fast really fast.**_

_**It was Edward he was running, the worry on his face was heart breaking, and he was trying to get to Bella but believed it was too late.**_

_Skip_

_**He was at the Victorian farm house looking for Bella's sent but victories' was too strong.**_

_**There in the clearing she watched him look franticly until he sensed her, with a sharp turn he was facing the demon.**_

_**Both being attract with only one out come**_

_**End of vision~**_

Edward has coming, I tried not to but I couldn't hold it in no more and I smiled my love was coming to get me.

But first I must find Victoria. There was no door to push open just a gap which I could most easily get through.

"Victoria ...tell me what you want NAW! Then leave never come back here, you were never wanted back then by this family and you are never wanted now" my confidence broke through and I felt I hit the right buttons.

She was no were around where was she, I searched up and down the room but she wasn't there had she ran off but why.

Suddenly I was thrown across the room and lunged into the stone wall, the pain was tremendous but I never screamed like she wanted, she was stalking me hidden in the shadows waiting till I was off guard.

I stayed were I landed not wanting to be thrown against a wall again but my attempts were feeble as she again lunged toward me punching me and throwing me to the other walls over and over, still not screaming in pain as blood ousted from my body. I call once more for Edward to come.

And as if I had the power to bring him he was outside like in my vision though it didn't do him justice, trying to sense me but only getting the sour sent of Victoria.

I was no longer the pray, he was. Once a hunter now the pray.

I wanted so desperately to help him but watching the fight hurt me in more than one way and another. My heart soared calling for the Cullen's he needed help, he need his family and I couldn't help to get them I was so useless at this moment more useless than I have ever been.

I could now taste the blood as my noise began to bleed, the blood was rusted and salty but salty because I was crying, I was sat here watching my love be beaten by a monster and I can't do anything to stop it.

She held him, attempting to bite. I could no longer refrain from being quite.

"NO!" both beings stopped as I emerged from the hall, blood full and fragile "stop this please" _Edward please here me, get her now... now GET HER... _"Please...just stop, this is my fight."

Suddenly Edward pounced on her, I doubted he heard me but he heard someone else, Alice.

The Cullen's emerged from the over growth of trees and plants, and never of them look happy they were all pissed with me and with Victoria. I knew why they were pissed at me but why Victoria? And then it struck me she must have bragged bout me coming here to them which pissed them off.

I could no longer hold on any more the pain was excruciating, and I fell to my knees no one noticed as they were ripping Victoria to pieces or starting the fire she will burn in.

I watched the whole episode unfold in front of me was I felt the heaviness engulf me, she was screaming and cursing word i have never hurd in my whole existance but she was old and so she had seen alot and seen changes in the human race the burnign smell was as sour as she was in person and smell it made me vomit, I was blacking out when they finaly approached me.

I had fallen into Alice's grasp "Bella, you're not going to survive unless we change you, is that alright" I couldn't speak but I could move my head and so I nodded. I blacked out before they bit me, so I guess I didn't feel the burning pain.

xxx

2 days later

I woke up sometime later to Edward lying next to me, his eyes were closed yet his beauty was beyond what I have ever seen, my eyes were sharper and I could see more clearly. Edward noticed I was awake and he smiled.

"Bella your awake" his soft velvet voice was to die for, I could die just by hearing that.

"hi, what day is it?" my voice different but I could still hear the me there, and I smiled I was different yet new, I hope Edward like the new me.

He chuckled "Bella you've been out for 2 days, and I love the new you as well as the old you remember that"

How do he? I guess he looked at my confused face by the way he laughed. "Bella I can see it in your eyes, though I still can't read your thoughts" it was my time to laugh, and it felt good to do soon.

Suddenly the door swung open to revile a lovely little Alice, she was bouncing and clapping like a child at Christmas, we laughed at her and she joined in happily. "Come Bella, come see" both her and Edward had a smile on their faces I hope it isn't a gift, but I followed her none the less. We were walking to the living room where all the Cullen's sat waiting I don't know what for but waiting. We reached the bottom and that's where it happened I was bombarded by all of them including rose. I was happier than I have been in all my life and I'm betting happier than any of my past lives, Marie would be happy.

"Ok so where here to talk about Bella." Carlisle spoke, "the curse has been lifted and your family are as normal as Jessica Stanley" everyone laughed at Carlisle choose of person "and you are now a Cullen so congratulations we are all happy. And this Bella is for you, Alice" she held a small jewellery box in front of me and of which I had taken, with Edward by my side I opened it to find one of the most beautiful piece of jewellery I have ever seen. It was a pendent with the Cullen crest it was fantastic and it showed I was a full member of the family.

"Bella turn it around" Edward spoke softly in my ear, and I turned it to see writing inscribed on in it saying _'your forever a swan in our eyes, nothing can ever change this!'_

I felt like I could cry but no tears emerged, Edward held me and I thanked my new family for everything they have done and will do.

Xxx

**Ok soo thats the end of this story I hope you all enjoyed as much I enjoyed writing it**

**Read and review**

**Thanks again to Sammy may**

**I will miss you guys and this story.**

**Losts of hugs and kisses**

**Lynn...**


End file.
